Lost In The heart of The Woods
by Mikaga Yoishi
Summary: Miku, Rin and Len were three poor children in the town called 'Poor Town'. Rin has a crush on Len so she decided to make Miku go into the heart of the woods. There are other mysteries to be solved. When a black demon also possesed one of the three-
1. We Met A New Friend

**A/N: Hello everybody! It's me Mikaga Yoishi on my ever first story!**

**Miku: Yeah hello…**

**A/N: Umm guys please comment if I have the wrong grammar… Americans say that I have a bad grammar… TT^TT I have high grades in English but why?**

**Rin: *pops out of nowhere* who took my orange?**

**All except Rin: …?**

**A/N: Can we proceed to the story?**

**All: yea okay…**

**A/N: NOTE:**

'' **thoughts or title of things**

**** Actions**

**() mumbled words or Mikaga Yoishi speakin' (A/N)**

* * *

><p><strong> CHAPTER 1:<strong>

** We Met A New Friend**

I'm Miku and I'm walking home with my friend Rin. Well, my only friend if you'll say… We live together in a small house at the side of our town. We are the only ones living in that side of our town, so we don't have anyone to play with. Our town has a lot of poor people. We call it the 'Poor Town'. I and Rin are happy even though we don't have any friends except each other. Well, I feel a bit lonely of having just one friend… Until this very special day came unto me…

As I've said, I'm walking home with Rin. We decided to play in the park for a while. **"Do you want to play patty cake?"** Rin asked me **"Yes Rin, sure!"** I said joyfully. **"Patty cake, patty cake, baker's man, bake me a cake as fast as you can!"** we said in unison while playing it. Before we could even say the next words, I spotted a boy with blond hair and sea blue eyes sitting beside a tree singing. His voice is high pitched **(A/N: OMG Justin Bieber! \(^0^)/)** and real nice. **"Hey Rin, look at that boy beside that tree!"** I squealed while pointing at the tree. The boy looked at me somewhat kind of shocked or surprised. Rin looked at her back and said, **"Oh… he looks kind and friendly!"** she giggled. I just smiled at the boy looking at me or looking at us and he smiled back. Seeing him smile, Rin jumped off her seat and went to the boy skipping happily. I just followed Rin and sweat dropped while Rin is shaking the boy's hand saying hi a million times. After that handshake, he sighed. **"Umm is anything wrong?"** I asked and the boy shook his head.

**"I'm Miku and this is Rin, my best friend. Nice to meet you!"** then the boy gave a very joyful smile at us and said, **"Nice to meet you too! I'm Len Kagamine and I live in the far side of this town."** I just can't say anything about him living in the far side of this town. **'Wow, maybe we'll seldom meet each other… TT^TT'** I thought to myself. **"Hey Rin, you two have the same last names! Maybe it's DESTINY?"** I said with my eyes wide. **"Shut up, Miku…! Maybe we have the same last names but that doesn't already mean that it's destiny."** She said in a boastful matter. I just nodded my head. **"Yeah, okay Rin. We live in that small house over there! Our parents died when we were still young… But we can already take care of ourselves. We consider ourselves independent. Rin is 9 years old and I'm 10."** I said pointing at our house near the park. **"I'm already 11 years old. Oh, so we live far away from each other… Hey! We can make this park our meeting place everyday!"** he exclaimed.

**"So you're the oldest of the three of us…"** I said touching my cheek. **"That's a good idea of making this park our meeting place…!"** Rin said jumping up and down. Len smiled at me again, '**Why does he always smile at me? Awkward…'** I thought to myself.

** "It's sunset! Miku-neesan, can we watch it please…?"** I nodded and smiled. So we sat at the bench near a cliff, it's the closest place where the sun is. I sat on the middle while Rin and Len are beside me. Orange, pink, yellow, red and purple mixed while the sun sets between the two hills. **"I should be getting home; maybe my dad is worried about me. Thanks for this lovely moment, bye!"** he said waving goodbye. We went to our house skipping happily. **'I hope we see him again tomorrow' **Rin thought while eating our dinner: Fried fish and some rice. After we ate dinner, we went to a corner in our house and slept. Rin got a blanket from a garbage can in a mansion one day and she used it just for tonight. How lucky is she… I don't have any blanket and it's too small for two people but I'm used to the cold. So, that night we had a good night's sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Short chapter…! Darn it. I liked the part when the sun sets.**

**Len: *singing Baby by Justin Bieber* yeah! Mastered it!**

**Miku: Weirdo… anyway you do sound like Bieber.**

**Rin: Yeah, you're right!**

***Fan girls of Bieber chased Len around***

**Rin: Good for you…**

**Miku: I pity… *kills fan girls***

**Len: I'm FREEEE! *kisses Miku on her cheek***

**Miku: GROSS! *blushes and locks herself in the cabinet***

**A/N: Thanks for reading the story! I'll be posting tomorrow or later.**

**Rin: Lovers hahaha!**


	2. OHIMESAMA, OUJISAMA and His Slave

**A/N: Hey guys! How are you all?**

**Miku: *still locked in closet* heheh… Missile! Machine Gun!**

**A/N: This doesn't look good…**

**Kaito: *pops out of nowhere (Rin style XD)* Hey guys!**

**Miku: *comes out of closet* Kaito! *glomp***

**Rin: *pops out of nowhere (again XD)* wow Kaito! You're here?**

**Kaito: Are you blind? Of course I am here! _**

**Len: *comes in the room* … TT_TT**

**Miku: SHOTA.**

**Len: I am not a- Kaito? I thought I killed you…?**

**Kaito: I AM IMMERTALL!**

**Rin: Immortal, not Immertall! BAKAITO!**

**Miku: *hugging Kaito***

**Len: 'WTF face'**

**A/N: Ok! Let's proceed to chapter 2!**

**Kaito: Why don't I have lines here but I popped and…**

**A/N: You'll have some in the next chaps…**

**Kaito: Thanks! *gives some ice cream***

**A/N: THANKS TOO!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 2<strong>

**OHIME-SAMA, OUJI-SAMA and His Slave**

It was already 7:00 am and Rin hadn't waked up yet. **"I shouldn't disturb her sleep…"** I whispered. I stood up and did some exercise. I stretched for a bit and then I just feel coming to the park to play around the fountain. Yeah, playing around the fountain is fun. Maybe, people might think that it's lame or weird for a 10 year old like me to play around it. I don't care what they say; the important thing is I am happy. I just hate people who just see the outer beauty of a person. Why don't they look at the inner beauty? I don't know… maybe they're not just that good enough or they're too busy to look at the person's inner beauty. As I opened the door and I felt the gentle heat of the sun touch my skin. It felt so good so I smiled so wide for seconds and later my cheeks ached. Smiling maybe tiring if you do it for a long time… then, I skipped happily to the park. I thought of singing this song I made:

**Asa me ga samete massaki ni omoiukabu kimi no koto  
><span>Omoikitte maegami wo kitta "dou shita no?" tte kikaretakute<span>  
><span>PINK (pinku) no SKIRT (sukaato) ohana no kamikazari<span>  
><span>Sashite dekakeru no kyou no watashi wa kawaii no yo!<span>**

I sang that until I reached the park. I felt really and DARN overjoyed when I saw my favorite majestic, big, white fountain, **"Yeah! Fountain here I come!"** I exclaimed and went to the fountain I worship. I stuck my tongue out for water; I enjoyed it a lot during mornings because the water is warm, FYI that's my hobby and only Rin knows it. I heard a familiar voice giggling and laughing his guts outta him. GOD! It was Len..! I quickly stopped sticking my tongue out at the moment I saw him. I turned bright red, he still is laughing **_(Wow tears of joy)_** and I don't know why… do I look like and idiot or something?

Well, I do look like one a while ago… he's so girly when he laughs his guts outta him and has tears, amazing tears of joy! **"Why are you laughing like crazy?"** I pouted. **"You're cute when you're red and when you're there at the fountain sticking your tongue!"** he said wiping his tears with his hand. **_'C-CUTE?_**' I sighed while he was still laughing.

**"Where's Rin?"** he asked **"She's still sleeping… I don't want to wake her up this early. How did you get here fast?"** I asked with wide eyes. He shook his head and said,**" Long story short, Miku..."** and I nodded. Rin called out running to me,** "Miku-neesan! Wait!"** and I opened my arms wide. She reached me and gave me a very tight hug, **"I-I can't breathe!"** I said losing my breath.

She released me and I took a deep breath, **"Sorry, Miku-neesan… I just woke up finding you out here in the park… Oh! Len, nice to see you again! Did you see Miku at the fountain looking crazy? I just asked because she always does that at mornings."** Rin asked with a big smile, **"Yeah, it was priceless! From now on I will watch her every morning!"** said Len laughing so loud. (Again)

I feel that I'm being teased all the time, why? Uh, never mind… I think he's going to be my stalker. **"Yeah Miku, I'm your stalker!"** he said smirking. I sighed. **"You two are teasing me, aren't you? Yeah, tease me all you want… Len is a shota Rin is a… a… I don't know…"** I said in a teasing matter, **"I am not what you call a SHOTAH!"** he said annoyed. **'_Maybe when he's annoyed, he'll hit me… he seems very angry now…'_** I thought to myself, **"Okay, Len you're not what I call a SHOTAH anymore… BAH! SHOTA not SHOTAHH! Let me call Rin ohime-sama and Len ouji-sama!"** I said happily, **"Oh, nee-san! You're so sweet! In return, Umm should I call you…? Uh…"** Rin said thinking hard,

_**"**_**I know****!"** Len exclaimed, **"What will you call me, _ouji-sama?_"** I said bowing, **"You're my most _loyal slave…!_"** he said smirking, **"As you wish _sire!_"** I bowed again. I like pretending to be a slave then you will betray your master! _**'MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH**_'. After a few moments I and Rin sang: (Rin just hummed to the tune, she doesn't know the song te~he!)

**Sekai de watashi dakeno OUJI-SAMA  
><span>Kiga tsuite hora hora<span>  
><span>Otete ga aite masu<span>  
><span>Mukuchi de buaiso na OUJI-SAMA<span>  
><span>Mou, dousite? kiga tsuite yo hayaku<span>  
><span>Zettai kimi wa wakatte nai!... wakatte nai wa...<span>**

Len clapped his hands swiftly while we bow. (Yeh, waste your energy! WASTE IT!)

_**"Aww… thanks for my sweet girls!"** he said while patting our heads._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Short Darn chapter again...**

**Len: Ha! Miku is my slave!**

**Miku: Whatever... I am really your slave FYI**

**Rin: Poor nee-san... Len is an evil SHOTAHH!**

**Miku: BAH! SHOTAHH! *reads chapter***

**Rin: Nee-san?**

**Miku: Thanks Len for telling us that we're sweet... BAKASHOTA!**

**Len: BAH! ^**

**Rin: Whatever...**

**Kaito: Hay, I heard that Miku's a slave...**

**Miku and Rin: Yahh...**

**Kaito: ...and she's Len's slave...**

**Len: ?**

**Kaito: How dare you make my Miku a slave!**

**Len: SHE'S NOT YOURS!**

**Kaito: GOOD LUCK *calls Len fangirls***

**Len: BAKAITO! *fangirls attack* hsjkgsfvbfdhv! *drowns***

***fangirls tried to tear Len apart* (OMG fangirl sharks!)**

**All except Len: THANKS FOR READING! Hope you like it!**


	3. Two New Friends

**A/N: Hey guys it's me! I might be updating less because school's near and we're at the province…**

**Miku: NOOO~! I am here at the province! NO INTERNET…**

**A/N: At least I use broadband, but has no load usually.**

**Rin: Hahhh… I love fresh air…**

**Len: BAH! Freaking fresh air!**

**Kaito: Do I have lines already?**

**A/N: Yeah you do! Thanks for being patient, Kaito…**

**Len: SLAVE! Give me ice cream! *went insane***

**Miku: …as you wish, sire! *goes to Mall***

**Len: *reads chapter* I am insane in this chapter! **

**Kaito: On with the story!**

**A/N: I don't own VOCALOID!**

**Len: *insanely* YEAH! WE KNOW!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 3<strong>

**Two New Friends**

While he was patting our heads,

**_'Am I THAT sweet?'_** Miku thought to herself. He stopped patting their heads and smiled again.

**"Nee-san, can we go to another place or just walk around and tell stories?"** asked Rin, **"I want a story about Miku and the fountain!"** said Len giggling, **"*sigh* Non-stop teasing… anyway I am your servant so it's ok to tease me for the rest of my life!"** Miku said pouting. Len giggled again, does he like seeing her pouting, going red and looking like an idiot? Maybe…, **"Len Nii-nii… are you addicted to smiling at Miku? Or… you like her?"** Rin said dramatically. Len and Miku turned red and looked at the ground. Suddenly, Rin exclaimed, **"Nii-nii and nee-san are in love!"** she said with an evil smile.** "Oh, Rin… you really have an overactive imagination just like SHOTA here!"** Miku said with her arms crossed.

The two just sighed upon hearing this. **"Shall we go now? I am bored here… and one thing my slave, I am not a SHOTAH!"** Len said with extreme boredom, **_'SHOTAH? Why does he pronounce it like that?'_** Miku thought to herself, **"As you wish, sire!"** she bowed, **"You really are loyal! As I said you're my most loyal slave!"** he said smirking. **_'Humph! Loyal huh? I'll show who's loyal! I'll show who the one really for him is!'_** Rin thought to herself. Then we started to walk to the other side of town. We told humorous stories about each other.

Len wouldn't stop talking about how funny Miku looked at the fountain. Yeah, they're teasing me again… It doesn't affect me much. They wouldn't stop laughing their guts out of themselves. **_'Yeah, this is my moment! At last I got Len!'_** Rin thought. Miku was just following them at their backs watching them have fun. **"Just like me and Rin before… before Len came."** She said sadly. She sang the song again that she sang in the morning in chapter 2 while walking to the park:

**Asa me ga samete massaki ni omoiukabu kimi no koto  
><span>Omoikitte maegami wo kitta "dou shita no?" tte kikaretakute<span>  
><span>PINK (pinku) no SKIRT (sukaato) ohana no kamikazari<span>  
><span>Sashite dekakeru no kyou no watashi wa kawaii no yo!<span>**

Rin just ignored Miku while she was singing the song. She's jealous of her beautiful voice. She knows that it's a pretty good song, she can't write any songs as good as that. Her songs were childish. About oranges and candies was the best she could write. It's weird for her to write those kinds of songs at her age.

After hearing the song, Len turned around to Miku for a while and then looked in front of him. The words that Miku sang that made Len so fluttered inside him was** "Asa me ga samete massaki ni omoiukabu kimi no koto"** those words kept repeating in his head.**_ '__She sang that part so well'_** he thought. He wondered who is that person who she thinks about every morning as she wakes up. He was hoping that it could be him. He also remembered when she sang the song:

**Sekai de watashi dakeno OUJI-SAMA  
><span>Kiga tsuite hora hora<span>  
><span>Otete ga aite masu<span>  
><span>Mukuchi de buaiso na OUJI-SAMA<span>  
><span>Mou, dousite? kiga tsuite yo hayaku<span>  
><span>Zettai kimi wa wakatte nai!... wakatte nai wa...<span>**

**_'She also sang that well but sweetly… I hope what she sang is true!_**' he thought looking up in the sky. He has many hopes and dreams that he would really want to achieve someday, somewhere, somehow. (A/N: LOLZ)

After long talks and laughs and a long walk, they spotted some kids who look very wealthy. They were crying so loud but neighbors find them so annoying. **"Hey, let's help them…"** Miku said with worried eyes, **"Yes, we should! Come on, Rin!"** Len said grabbing Rin's hand and dragging her to the two children followed by Miku.

When we reached the children, they looked happy to see some people to help them. They were a girl and a boy. The boy has dark blue hair and some nice eyes and the girl has brown short hair (shorter than Rin's) and some golden eyes. The boy looked at Miku with sparkling eyes and Miku smiled at him so sweet. Seeing this, Len became jealous. Miku didn't smile that sweet ever at Len. He sighed. He is really jealous! **"Hi! I am Rin and that's Miku and this is Len! Nice to meet you and in what way can we help you?"** Rin said politely and joyfully.

**_'She hadn't spoken that polite to someone, EVER! Even to me...'_** Miku thought. Suddenly, the boy began to speak, **"I am Kaito Shion and this is my sister Meiko Sakine. We're lost here, we can't find our house…"** then Miku asked, **"So, what does your house look like, Kaito?"** Kaito paused for a moment. **"It's a big white house!"** he exclaimed, **"OH! I KNOW! I KNOW WHERE!"** Rin said jumping and raising her right hand.

As I said in chapter 1, Rin got a blanket from a mansion, right? The boy and girl thanked Rin and asked where the way to their home is, "Follow me!" Rin said proudly and began to lead the way followed by Meiko, Kaito, Len and Miku. While walking, Rin asked Meiko, **"Meiko how old are you?"** Meiko smiled, **"I am 10 and Kaito is 11 years old now."** She said. **"Oh, you're like Miku nee-san! And Kaito is like Len nii-nii!"** said Rin. Meiko giggled at what Rin calls them, **"And you are…?" "I am 9 years old! I know, I am the baby here…"** Rin said giggling. They told stories about each other, especially the 'Miku and the Fountain' story. Everyone laughed about it except for the two behind the line, **"They're teasing me again…"** Miku said sadly, **"It's ok Miku! At least I am here…"** Len said with a sweet smile.

Miku blushed at what Len said and also because of his smile, it was sweet… very sweet. (A/N: OMG Diabetes!) They reached the 'Big White House' that they were talking about. It is like the White House of America but a little bit smaller.** "HERE WE ARE!"** Rin announced, **"At last, thanks Rin!"** Kaito said, **"At your service!"** Rin exclaimed saluting. Kaito and Meiko went inside the big golden gate and waved goodbye to their new friends.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hoped you like this chappy! Please review and tell me if it's long short or something…**

**Rin: *proudly* FIRST REVIEWER GETS MY BLANKET!**

**Kaito: *proudly also XD* FIRST REVIEWER GETS LEN AND MIKU!**

**Len and Miku: Locks themselves in the closet**

**A/N: Meiko didn't speak here a while ago and now because she's drunk.**

**Miku: *in closet with Len* Wow, a ten year old getting drunk, AMAZING…**

**Len: Isn't it me who should be drinking? I am older…**

**Miku: Yeah, you're right… =_='**


	4. Like Is The Word

**A/N: Hi guys! Sorry for late update… and darn short fluffy-or-something chapter!**

**Len: Wow I was jealous in the last chappy and in this chappy! OvO**

**Miku: Wow why did you pull that look?**

**Kaito: *hugs Miku***

**Miku: !**

**Len: O^O**

**Kaito: JEALOUS!**

**A/N: On with the story now, please?**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 4<strong>

**Like is the word**

As they are waving goodbye, Len pulled a sad face.

**"Len are you alright? You seem sad or depressed…"** Miku said with worried eyes. She is really good in predicting people's feelings through their faces. _**'She really is worried, I can tell it. She's looking at me with very worried eyes…'**_ Len thought to himself. **"Yeah, Nii-nii, you seem so sad… sad like someone left him… = v ="** Rin said curiously. **"U-umm… this is nothing…"** Len said scratching the back of his neck nervously. Miku tapped her cheek and so did Rin. **"You BAKA LIAR, Nii-nii!"** Rin shouted in front Len's face, **"So loud I will be deaf for an hour or more even though I am a few feet away from you!"** Miku squealed. **"Can we talk in the park instead here in front of a house? Are we squatters?"** Len said annoyingly, **"YES WE ARE!"** Rin and Miku said in unison, **"Opts… I completely forgot about that…"** he said nervously. Rin asked, **"Whatever Nii-nii! Let's walk to the park… Can we go now?"** "Sure, why not?" Miku and Len said in unison and they began walking to the park.

While walking, Miku commented on how Len acted so weird last time, **"You really don't have to feel bad nee-san… You can tell me even if it's about me! 0v0 "** _(A/N: BINGO! Good prediction! OvO)_ **"(Oh, no…) I'll tell you when we reach the park… Only the two of us should talk, no more else!"** Len said again nervously while blushing. **"Rin, Nii-nii suggests that you should leave us for a while when we reach the park… It's a private talk between us… NO LISTENING WHILE YOU ARE BEHIND A TREE! I know your style."** Miku said seriously, **"Yes, nee-san…"** Rin said sadly walking to her house, **"Don't worry; it won't be a very long conversation!"** Len said cheerfully and suddenly, Rin perked up and said with her thumb up, **"Ya'll get it!" **Rin said in a thumbs up**.**

**"You swear?**" Miku asked

**"CROSS MY HEART, HOPE TO DIE!"** Rin said crossing her chest

_**'Hope to die, huh? She seems sincere…**_' Miku thought

When they reached the park, Rin went to the house skipping happily to look for some snack to eat. She squealed when she found an orange juice and gummies. **"My favorite!"** she screamed. Miku and Len giggled when they heard Rin scream. Then they sat on the swing. It was silent for a while until Miku asked Len

**"What is it about? Why is it really private?"** she said blinking twice

**"It's because of… of you and Kaito."** Len said gloomily

**"What's wrong with us?"** Miku said curiously, **"Is there something wrong on how I treat him?"**

**"I… I'm… UGH! I can't tell it!"** he said in a stressed mood

**"Come on, I'm sure, 100% sure that I will understand it!"**she said cheerfully

**"Really?"** he asked

**"Yes, nee-san!"** she said joyfully

**"Ok, here goes… *sigh* I am jealous about you and him… Kaito Shion."** he said with a few tears rolling down his cheek

**"P-please, don't cry!"** she said wiping the tears off his face with very worried eyes (A/N: Puppy eyes?)

He touched her hand gently and thanked her for caring.

**"I'm sorry I acted weird…"** he said with a weak smile

**"Oh… Len! I like you… so much…"** she said with her cheeks light pink a very sweet smile, sweeter than ever…

**"W-what? You-"** he stammered and then she put her index finger on his lips

**"I do…"** and then she kissed his forehead _(A/N: Not the lips cause they're too young!)_

Both of them turned bright red and hugged each other,

**"I like you too more than you do…"** he said hugging her tightly and suddenly, Rin got outside of the house and called out,

**"Nee-san! It's already late! Oh, and I thought the talk won't last long…"** as the two heard this, they separated each other as fast as they could do. **"Ok Rin! Bye Len…"** Miku said with a smile and then Len waved goodbye to them walking home.

**_'Why are they hugging? Len should be the one to hug me!'_** Rin thought to herself. **"One day… on that day, I swear that everything will change!"** She mumbled,

**"Rin did you just say something?"** Miku asked,

**"Oh, it's nothing, come on nee-san let's get inside! The food is waiting for you!"** Rin called out to Miku who was running.

**"That day will be soon…"** Rin mumbled again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Horror ending! v**

**Rin: I'M SO EVIL!**

**Miku: Heh… Great acting Len!**

**Len: *blush* T-thanks…**

**Rin: OHAHAHAHO! Len likes nee-san in true life!**

**Len: N-no… I just… OK I LIKE HER!**

**Miku: *gives Len an 'I love you' look***

**A/N: WOULD YOU GUYS STOP IT ALREADY?**


	5. A New Home

**A/N: HEOW! I don't know what to say… I am sleepy. Oh! CONGRATS Crystalyna! You got Len and Miku! (And Rin's blanket) U CAN TAKE THEM UNTIL June 8, 2010 here in Asia! (If u live in America, until June 7 only) ^^' For the blanket, TAKE IT FOREVER!**

**Miku: Zzzz…**

**A/N: I am planning to make a book when I finish this story: Ask or Dare the Vocaloids!**

**Len: Uh-0h…**

**A/N: This is my evil laugh: *in very deep voice v* BUWAHAHAHAHA…! YOU'RE DEAD LENNII**

**Rin: Creeped out! Would you stop it?**

**A/N: Ok fine, (whatever orange addict!) I respect you…**

**Miku: *drooling* Zzzz…**

**Len: OMFG…**

**Rin: *shaking Miku's arm violently* WAKE UPEH!**

**Miku: …Zzzz… Leeks… Smash it…**

**Rin: Hey, bro, do something, WILL 'YA?**

**Len: Ok, here goes…**

**A/N: Sorry BL4CK R4BBIT that I messed chappy 1! You'll soon know why Kaito and Meiko's last names are different…**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 5<strong>

**A New Home**

Miku arrived at their house panting. After a few minutes of rest, Rin dragged Miku to the dinner table (which is a box… O ^ O) to eat. They ate sardines with tomato sauce and rice. (A/N: Yeah~ my favorite!) Miku seemed to enjoy it while Rin complained in her mind, '**_I hate sardines! I want to eat beef!'_** she thought angrily, **"Don't tell me that you are complaining again about our meal and instead you want to eat anything with beef!"** Miku scolded Rin.

Rin ate beef one time in a restaurant, (of course left over!) and it tasted so good that it became her favorite. She gave a very heavy sigh and just ate her dinner, **"If I only could get a job, Rin… you could eat all the beef you can!"** Miku said with her fist in the air. '_**Well Miku nee-san, IF you get a job faster than me!'**_ Rin thought evilly. After finishing dinner, Miku began to wash the dishes while Rin was finding her favorite orange blanket. (See chapter 1) She began snuggling in her soft but trashed blanket. **"Sleep well!"** Miku said cheerfully to Rin. Rin just nodded and smiled to her and lied down on the bed.

It was already 8:00 pm when Miku finished washing the dishes. **"Man I am sleepy…"** then she walked to their bed and rested her head on the small pillow of hers. **"Nice pillow, Rin… *scoffs*"** she whispered with jealousy because Rin's pillow is a lot bigger than hers. (Poor Miku +_+) **"Anyway…"** she said yawning and then fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>~7:54 am Saturday~<strong>

Miku was woken up by a very loud knock on the door, **"COMING!"** She shouted rubbing her eyes. She walked slowly to the door lazily while yawning loud. When she opened the door she saw Kaito and Len, **"Huh? Kaito and Nii-san? What are you doing here?"** she asked and rubbed her eyes for one more time again.

Len was yawning with eye bags on him,** "Kaito woke me up for like…"** he said rubbing his eyes, **"5:00 AM!"** he shouted in Kaito's ear but it didn't affect him, **"Aww, poor nii-san…"** Miku said wile hugging him. **"Would you two lovebirds stop it…?"** Kaito said with his arms crossed. Miku looked at Kato confused while Len was blushing hard, **"Ok we'll stop it, our King!"** and then she let go of Len. **"Thanks."** Kaito said rolling his eyes. **"You two and Rin are going to school on Monday…"** he said seriously, **"My mom wanted it…"** he sighed. **"Oh! I know what a school is! I used to go to one… until… my… *sigh*"** Miku said sadly, **"…parents-"**she was going to say _**"died"**_ until Len covered her mouth,** "Kaito knows it, obviously."** He smiled weakly. Kaito nodded at Len's statement **"That's the case of most poor children…"** he said seriously.

**"Wah… Kaito nii-nii is a teacher!"** Rin said jumping,

**"So, you're awake? Kaito said that we will go to school on Monday! Isn't that fun? Oh, Kaito, why does your mom want us to go to school?"** Miku asked

**"I told my mom that we are friends and you are poor children, so, hearing 'poor children' she wanted you to go to school. My mom also said that she wanted you three to live in our house!"** Kaito said snapping his fingers.

**"Live in you house? That's alright for us!"** Rin said with her fist in the air while Miku and the others sweatdropped.

**"The problem is… these are our only dresses."** Miku said with her index finger on her lips

**"Don't worry we had it all PLANNED."** Kaito said snapping again

* * *

><p><strong>~The Big White House 8:04~<strong>

Kaito rang the doorbell and then automatically, the Golden Gates were opened, (OR the gates of heaven…) **"Wow, I didn't know that those gates are like that."** Miku said amusingly, **"SO big…"** Len said looking up. They walked to the house and when they reached the door, Kaito rang another door bell; the door was brown and tall. After a few moments, the door was opened by a butler and a maid. The maid has pink silky hair and wears a pretty maid outfit and the butler has long purple hair and was tied samurai style. (O v O) **"Let me introduce them to you, this is Luka and Gackpo."** Kaito said pointing to them, **"What pretty _ladies!_"** Miku exclaimed. Gackpo sweatdropped at what Miku said. **"He's a boy and looks like a girl. He doesn't let his hair cut."** Luka explained. **"WOW."** Len said observing Gackpo. **"Let us go inside, please."** Gackpo said twitching.

They walked inside and saw a big great chandelier on the high ceiling. The chairs were majestic looking and big. Beside each chair is a small bedside table with pretty lamps. The floors were marble and spotless and clean to the MAX! Straight ahead, were stairs, big, white and wide stairs in front of them. They looked around the living room and then Luka called them to sit on the chairs mentioned. They sat on the chairs as told, and they waited for something to come up. After a few minutes, a lady appeared. She has green short hair and emerald eyes. She's not that tall on how middle aged women are supposed to be. They guessed that she's the mother of Kaito. **"You should be the friends of my son! I am his mom, you can call me Gumi or just mom, mommy or mother!"** she said giving the three each a hug, **"Aww… how cute children!"** she added while she lightly pinched their cheeks. **"Cuteness…"** Rin whispered. **"Gackpo, would you show them to their rooms?"** she said, **"Yes, ma'm."** Gackpo bowed and lead the way to the second floor.

**"This house is so big like a castle…"** Miku said looking around while taking the stairs. When they reached the hallway, they went to the 11th door. The door was white and tall with gold big knobs. Once Gackpo opened the door, they saw 2 beds, one was blue and has a very comfortable blanket and bed sheet with flowers all over it and enough for 2 people to sleep on it and was filled with a lot of cute stuffed toys (hope I owned it!) and the other one was a single yellow bed with comfy blanket also the same as the blue one but it's filled with BANANAS. There is also 3 closets that are blue, orange and yellow. The dresses are exactly their size!

** "Wow…"** they said in awe. Miku ran inside the room and jumped on the bed, the bed was bouncy, soft and warm. **"This is fun!"** she giggled. Rin ran into the room and joined Miku jumping on the bed. Len just walked in and look around and sat on his bed. **"I love bananas…"** he said sleepily lying on the bed. After for somewhat like 10 minutes, Miku and Rin got tired. They were panting but happy. **"That was fun nee-san!"** Rin said, **"I want to ask for little food… I'll leave you here! And oh, don't do anything!"** she ordered while walking through the door. Miku sighed and stood up and walked around the room. She decided to talk to Len. She went to his bed and then she saw him fast asleep.

**_'How cute is he…'_** She thought while playing with his hair

Len woke up and was surprised to see Miku. He shot out of bed and gasped. **"Umm… Hi, my name is Miku!"** she waved, **"I barley know that…"** he chuckled. After for 1 second, he looked at Miku's empty hand. He wanted to hold it but he was too shy. After that, he looked at her face and was surprised to see her staring at him blushing. Seeing Miku blushing, he also blushed. After 5 minutes, Rin came back with snacks enough for three and threw them at Miku and Len's faces. Rin giggled while walking up to them and began eating onion rings. Len took banana chips and Miku ate some leeks. **"This is our new home…"**


	6. Love You More

**A/N: Sorry for not updating! I really need to study well because I am graduating and I want to be a valedictorian when I graduate and hope u understand! Oh, Crystalyna is over due to Len and Miku… You can take them! XD Story time! I can get boring. WARNING. 0 v 0**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 6 <strong>

**Love you more**

After finishing their snacks, Rin noticed something, **"How come Kaito and Meiko's last names are so different? They don't even rhyme!"** she stood up giving Len and Miku 'I demand you to give them last names' look. Miku looked down and put her hands on her head and thought hard while Len was drooling and was looking so sleepy and was daydreaming about…(Guys, try to figure it out!) **"Why don't we ask them why their last names are different?"** Miku said and shot out of bed that made Len shot out of bed stopping his day dreaming doing a salute with two fingers, **"Sir, I mean, Ma'm, yes ma'm!"** Rin giggled and then laughed hard at Len's pose. **"Uh…"** Len sweatdropped when Rin giggled. Miku gave Len 'are you a gay?' look. **"Yeah, why don't we ask them already?"** Rin said gasping for air.

The other two nodded at Rin's request. They started to march downstairs where they saw the siblings last. Rin was at the front followed by Miku and Len. When they finished going down the 'Stairs of Pain' and then Rin looked around, **"We just have to look for… THERE THEY ARE!"** she said pointing to the siblings at the couch laughing their guts outta them looking at a photo album. **"This was so hilarious when you wet yourself on the bed and then you wake up!"** Meiko shouted while pointing to Kaito who was laughing too and his eyes were hardly shut. When Kaito opened his eyes, he gasped for breath and then saw the three so called 'Poor Children'. He turned red and began to tell Meiko not to shout that sentence ever again. Meiko sincerely nodded at Kaito's command.

**~~ Kaito's**_** P.O.V. ~~**_

As soon as I saw Miku, Len and Rin I was so humiliated. 'Oh, thanks to Meiko! Miku knows my secret!' I thought angrily. **"Don't mention that sentence ever again!"** I strictly said hoping not to be humiliated again. Meiko nodded in knowing that I, his beloved brother was humiliated. I sighed for relief and thanked Meiko for following my kind-of-dreadful command._** 'I hope she really is sincere!'**_ I thought and sighed again. After a long silence, I invited the other three to sit beside us. **"That's my secret ok?"** I asked the three,** "Yes, Kaito! We promise!"** Miku said and crossed her heart.

**_ 'That made my day!'_** I thought giving a little smile and turned red for a bit. Miku looked away from me and turned to Len smiling.** "Don't have that feeling you had before, ok?"** she whispered to Len's ear. He nodded swiftly. I definitely heard Miku's whisper even though she did it quietly. I have great hearing For Your Info! Don't tell me that I have so big ears! Whatever people. Rin asked me after seeing Miku whisper to Len, **"Why do you and Meiko have different last names?"** she said to me pouting a bit. Maybe she is jealous about Len and Miku and so am I! How can I win her heart if they have a very good relationship? I blinked once and said, **"Our mother had two husbands…"** I said looking down in shame. My mother told me not to say it but these people are my family now! **"First, mom married… Akaito Shion and then… Meito Sakine. Meiko is named after his father. My father has red hair but surprisingly I have blue…"** I said nervously. I offered them our photo album and showed them my father and Meiko's father. **"My father died when I was just a year old. He was caught in a car accident. After that, mom decided to get remarried."** I said with a little joy in my heart.

Maybe they think that our family is weird because I know they never had heard of it. **"We respect your mother's decision, Kaito and Meiko. If she wants it, its fine and it happened already, dude!"** Len said giving me a pat on the back. I smiled at his statement. I think we are going to be friends.

_**~~ Normal P.O.V. ~~**_

Gumi went into the living room and put her hands on her waist. **"Sorry mom…"** Meiko bowed while Kaito was looking at his mother with agony in his eyes. Gumi nodded and said with a small smile, **"I understand. They are part of our family already, aren't they?"** Kaito was shocked because her mother wasn't as understanding as before. The eyes of Miku, Rin and Len sparkled with joy when they heard that they are part of their family already. Miku, behind that happiness was worried for Len. 'What if he really is jealous?' she thought sadly. After that moment Luka came into the scene, **"Breakfast!**" she shouted from the dining room. (You could say that the dining room and the kitchen are separated!)

They went into the dining room and before them stood a tall, golden door. It was a bit shorter than the main door and a bit taller than the door for the rooms. The knobs were made out of shiny sparkling diamonds that caught the attention of the 'Poor Children' or should I say the Trio from now on! **"Wow… Cool."** The Trio said in unison. Gackpo walked up to the door and turned the knobs and revealed a dining room bigger than their room. The table was 15 ft. long and has 20 golden chairs with soft colored cushions. The plates are arranged, there are 8 plates. And each of the plates has 2 spoons and forks, the one is smaller and the other one is bigger and has 1 knife and was placed beside the spoon.

Kaito and Meiko sat at both ends while Gumi sat beside Kaito. The trio sat nearer to Meiko but not beside her. The two servants sat beside Gumi. It has been their family's tradition to eat with their most loyal servants.

A little boy began to serve the food. He pushed the trolley into the room and one by one he gave them plates of food. The food looks quite heavy but the boy managed to overcome them. After that, he went to the door and faced the dining table and bowed.** "Who is that?"** asked Miku getting her spoon and fork for her roasted chicken. **"He is Mikuo Hatsune. We found him lost in a small town one day; he was just 7 years old then."** Luka said. **"Hatsune? His last name is Hatsune?"** Len asked curiously, **"Yes, he told us his name when we found him."** Gumi said. **"Is that your brother? *smirks* Hatsune Miku?"** Len said playfully.

** "HUH? Miku, you are a Hatsune?"** Gumi said shockingly. Miku nodded slowly. **"Hush Miku-san…"** Len said brushing her hair with his hands and kissed it. Miku turned cherry red realizing that he is worried. **"Where are your parents?"** Gumi looked at Gumi and then looked down. A tear rolled down her cheek and suddenly, Len wiped it off gently,** "She doesn't want to talk about it mom…"** Len explained. Gumi nodded and decided to talk about it tomorrow. Miku stopped crying and began to eat. Before she can even take a bite, she whispered to Len, **"Thank you. You made me love you more…"** hearing this, Len turned red and kissed Miku's cheek quickly and lightly and began eating his breakfast. After that, the rest began to eat their food. Rin noticed Len kiss Miku and anger filled her heart. _**'One day… and that day will be soon.'**_ She thought about that again.

* * *

><p>'<em><strong>What a lovely day…'<strong>_

_**Len and Miku thought.**_


	7. Day to School

**A/N: I will maybe not be updating anymore for a while…**

**I NEED TO STUDY.**

* * *

><p><strong> CHAPTER 7<strong>

**Day to School**

The room of the trio was so noisy. It was the alarm clock beside Miku. It was so loud but Rin and Len didn't seem to hear it. Miku shut down the alarm clock and stood up yawning. She tried to wake Rin up but she was so sleepy she couldn't even move her fingers or her eyelids! Len on the other hand, shot out of bed as soon as he heard Miku's voice. He would really obey whatever Miku says because he likes her with his heart and soul or should I say loves her. He is still thinking about Mikuo and Miku. Their names are so alike and they have the same last names. Miku went to the bathroom to take a bath. She was still yawning and sleepy. She walks really slowly. Len sat on a yellow couch in the bedroom beside his bed and waited for Miku to come out.

He already had a towel, and his uniform. He was prepared. His uniform has a black with a Chinese-style collar and the shirt has yellow buttons and has black kind-of-baggy pants. After an hour or less, Miku came out wearing her uniform. It was a pretty sailor uniform and had a green shirt with yellow buttons and a gold ribbon tied to it and a way too short green skirt with yellow frills. She wears knee-high black socks and brown shoes. Her hair was tied into two cute twin tails and she had a comb in her hand. She's wide awake now, _**'Did she exercise in the bathroom?'**_ Len thought. He giggled at his thought that Miku was doing an exercise inside the bathroom. (LOL XD)

Len went inside, closed the door and began to take a bath. While he was inside there, Miku was trying to wake Rin up. **"Rin, we're going to be late! Or else, you will be alone in this house!"** Miku shouted at Rin's ear. After a few seconds, Rin woke up. She doesn't want to be alone in the house especially when Len and Miku are together. She lazily went to the bathroom door and knew that it's locked. She slowly got her towel and uniform and lazily sat on the couch. Her uniform was just like Miku but it is colored white and blue. She has white socks and has black shoes. She thankfully prayed to God that she woke up and not being left in the house.

A little while later, Len came out of the bathroom, his hair was uncombed and messy and his shirt was unbuttoned. He wore dark black socks and white shoes. **"At last nii-nii you came out of the bathroom!"** Rin said stomping in her way to the bathroom. She slammed the door as soon as she got in. Len sighed and looked at Miku who was staring at him with a confused face. Len reached for a comb in the bedside table and brushed his hair. After brushing his hair, he sighed and asked Miku, **"Is my time too long in the bathroom?" "No, you only took for like only thirty minutes… Are you going to button up your shirt? It looks inappropriate."** Miku said while blushing with her arms crossed. Hearing Miku's request/command, Len did a salute with two fingers and buttoned up his shirt, **"Not used to it or maybe you're thinking of something bad…"** he said teasingly,

"**N-no, of course not!" **Miku stammered.

In an hour or MORE, Rin came out of the bathroom lazily and sleepily. _**'She didn't exercise…'**_ Len thought as if he were crazy. Her hair was uncombed and messy just like Len's. She snatched the comb rudely that Miku held and swiftly brushed her hair. It was still messy. **"Are you guys ready to GET DOWN?"** Miku asked, **"Maybe… alright."** Rin said while Len was nodding. They walked in the hallway full of tall gorgeous doors and then went down the stairs.

* * *

><p><strong>- Dining Room 7:49 -<strong>

They headed to the dining room and when they got in; they saw Kaito and Meiko eating. The food was already prepared and so are the drinks, plates and utensils. They sat at the place where they were yesterday. Miku ate chicken with mashed potato and some juice, Len ate salad and Rin ate roast beef with rice. Finally, Rin's dream came true to eat beef again. Miku told Kaito the story of Rin's 'Beef Dream' yesterday lunch. When they finished, Kaito invited Meiko and the trio to go outside for their ride to school. They went out the majestic dining room and found Gackpo who followed them later and into the magnificent living room and to the tall mighty door.

* * *

><p><strong>- Outside 8:00 -<strong>

Meiko turned the knobs and led the way to the gate. It was a little bit of a long walk until they reached the gate. When the gate was opened, (AUTOMATICALLY!) there was a limo a white limo in front of them. **"Wow! Nice ride dude!"** Len said to Kaito patting his back. Kaito just giggled because of Len's voice, it was really girly! They went inside the limo one by one with Gackpo while Kaito was laughing and then they went to school.

* * *

><p><strong>- School 8:15-<strong>

They came outside the limo and then walked up to the school gate with Gackpo accompanying them while crossing the road. When they have already crossed it safely, they reached the school gate and then waved good bye to Gackpo.

"**I wonder what will happen if he's not with us while crossing the road… Accidents and danger may happen if he's not with us, right? Accident and danger is kind of really the same…"** Miku wondered,

"**Of course, we will be hit by a truck or car or a UFO or worse!"** Rin said feeling smart,

"**UFOs don't literally exist Rin… and it's obvious that they don't." **Miku said and the others agreed.

"**Oh, yeah nee-san, I have never seen one so they don't really exist!" **Rin said with her fist in the air.

They went inside and then suddenly they were crowded by people. They were fangirls and fanboys of Kaito and Meiko. Some of them or many of them talked to Len and Rin asking if they were related to each other but they would always say, **"No, we aren't!"** while violently shaking their heads. Miku was alone just looking at the people crowding them. They were ignoring Miku because they saw her hand-in-hand with Len.

After a few moments, Len tried to reach Miku but he couldn't, a girl with blonde hair who looks exactly like Miku but wears a single pony tail on a side of her head pulled his hand to stop him, **"Umm… I was just going to ask what your name is. Because I am really interested… By the way, I am Neru Akita!"** she said with her hands together while bowing to him showing respect**, "I am Len Kagamine and that's Rin Kagamine. We are not really related to each other but maybe we just had same last names. I need to go… Nice to meet you!"** he waved goodbye and went to talk to Miku for a while. **"*scoffs* Does he have a relationship with those girls? (They are ugly by the way! I am prettier!)"** Neru said with her arms crossed.

** "Hey, you seem lonely…"** Len asked Miku while caressing her face gently but she shook her head slowly while blushing. Len tilted his head to his right a little bit and let go of her soft, gentle face. After a while he grabbed her hand and dragged her to the crowd and asked to help Rin get out of them. When they reached the crowd, Miku tried to push herself to the crowd with full tank force **(BUWAHAHAHAHA!) **and then she fell to the ground. Her face hit the ground first, making it bleed for a little bit and of course, it was so 'Dammit Painful'! Rin was shocked to see her on the ground with her head bleeding and she got worried even though she was jealous of her.

The crowd was laughing at her loudly because it was so funny on how she fell to the ground because it was so embarrassing. As soon as Len saw this and as fast as he could, he went to help Miku, **"Bad, very bad people. Can you stop laughing?"** He said looking fierce at the people who are laughing including Neru, **"Why do you care about that ugly girl?"** a random girl said. Len ignored it and tried to carry Miku to Kaito.

Rin got outside the crowd and went to Kaito's place, **"Kaito, Miku is hurt!"** Rin shouted at Kaito, **"WOW slow down girl… where is she?"** Kaito asked and she pointed to a crowd full of girls. Kaito went in the crowd and carried Miku to the school clinic with the help of Meiko while Rin and Len were tagging along.

They reached the clinic and the nurse said, **"It only needs a patch, don't worry! She's not that hurt."** She said while holding Miku's shoulders. Miku has a medium-sized patch and thanked her friends for caring for her. They went to the bulletin board to check their classes. Miku is an advanced student and that makes her a Grade 5 pupil with Len and Kaito. Meiko and Rin are both in the same class of Grade 4 and Kaito, Miku and Len are in the same class of Grade 5.

They went to their respective classrooms and waved goodbye to each other. Rin felt bad because she's not going to be with the others. _**'At least I have a friend here.' **_ She thought happily having a brave Meiko by her side.

The new Trio went to their classroom and the teacher was already there. She has long gray hair but looks really young. _**'Old lady…'**_ Len thought teasingly. **"Oh! Come in you two new students and Kaito Shion!"** she said smiling joyfully. Kaito went to his seat and Len and Miku were left at the front of the classroom. "**I am Miss Haku Yowane. Mind introducing yourselves?"** she asked softly to them. The two nodded and then Miku said to Len real soft, **"You first…"** Len nodded and began to introduce himself, one girl fainted and some nosebleed. The others stare at Len with their faces red.

When it was Miku's turn, so did it happen the same to some boys while the girls glare at her. She was a little scared and she was trembling. Len felt her trembling and began to pat Miku's head. Miku stopped trembling and smiled softly to Len.

Seeing this Miss Haku squealed a bit and then made them sit together, **"Miss Akita, would you mind taking the vacant seat here and let Hatsune sit there at your place?"** Haku said pointing at the front. Neru sighed, grabbed her things and slammed it on the desk of her new table and sat slouching. **"So… we are seatmates."** Len whispered to Miku and she nodded to his statement. They sat beside each other and many were staring at them but they didn't mind. The important thing for them is that they are together.

**~ "Love is the most powerful thing in the world." ~**

**~ "Read today, Lead tomorrow." ~**

**~~MikagaYoishi~~**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I love it!**

**Miku: Poor meh…**

**Len: Miku, I helped you, right? *hugs Miku and kisses her forehead***

**Miku: *blushes hard and hugs back* sweet young boy, are you? *snuggles***

**Len: *giggles***

**Rin: Why am I evil? But I like it…**

**A/N: It fits your personality, Rin. Daughter of Evil…**

**Rin: OH? Thanks!**

**All except Rin: Seriously.**


	8. Plans

**A/N: Sorry guys I haven't been updating because my exams just got finished!**

**(and I deleted chapter 8 and 9.)**

**Rin: Oh~ then did you have HIGH grades?**

**A/N: nah~ no scores yet! But I'll tell you… I made this chapter short because of Rin's plans. It's SIMPLE and GOOD.**

**Rin: Ha! Make sure you have high grades or I'll feed you… AH! AN ORANGE!**

**You hate it right?**

**A/N: Uh-huh… 0 ^ 0 (Gomen nasai.)**

**Miku: For sure you'll have high grades!**

**A/N: Arigato! I wonder why my classmates call meh Japanese.**

**I am a Filipino.**

**Miku: That makes sense…**

**A/N: Miku don't ever read this chapter, ok?**

**Miku: *thinks hard* OK. *sad***

* * *

><p><strong>~~ CHAPTER 8 ~~<strong>

**PLANS**

After a few days…

Saturday 7:00 am

**~~ RIN'S POV~~**

'**How can I get rid of Miku-san? I really want her gone!'** I thought angrily as I got up of bed. **'I really want her gone! She is stealing… stealing… LEN! I must have a good and simple plan. Right, a simple plan. Maybe in the woods might be a good thing! YES, the creepy woods I know. I should invite her to play there for a while then… go around, and leave her there! But, how can I get back at home? I need some kind of marks… If she will be lost, then I'M lost if I have no marks. Bread crumbs? No, freaky birds might eat them like in Hansel and Gretel… oranges? No, maybe they'll roll. String… a string… a long but a little thin… YES. A string. THAT'S perfect!'**

I wrote it down on a piece of paper saying:

Invite Miku-san to play in the woods

Prepare string

Go to the creepy woods

Yeah, get her lost

Say that I'll be back

Leave.

That is the most perfect plan of all…

I got out of bed and went downstairs, **"Oh… the string first…"** I looked around and saw Luka-san, **"Oh! Luka-san! Can you give me a string? It should be VERY long!"** I said sweetly. Luka blinked once and then said to me,

"**What for, Rin-chan?**"

"**Oh, no reason I'll be playing with it!" **Hah! I lied to her!

"**Well dears, of course! I should be back in a while!"** she said to me while waving goodbye to me. At last, she went out of the door. **"Yeah, be gone!** **Oh, maybe tomorrow is a good day."** I said to myself, Yeah, Sunday. It is the most holy day of the week. I really consider myself as a little devil. PERFECT again. Then I'll live happy! Yes, so happy.

I'll be the happiest and contented little devil.


	9. Comeback of Evil

**A/N: Ohayo gozaimasu or kumpao to everybody! In short, koniichiwa. **

**Miku: Japanese again…**

**A/N: I changed my user name to Mikaga Yoishi~ (She's my Vocaloid OC) FYI: I understand English better than Filipino…**

**Rin: I am so evil~**

**Len: Yeah you are… I read chapter- ACHOO!**

**Rin: Chapter Achoo?**

**Len: Chapter 8- ACHOO!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 9<strong>

**COMEBACK OF EVIL**

Sunday, 7:00 AM

{Living room}

"**Kids, we are going to the mall today to buy some clothes and daily needs!" **Gumi said while looking at the photo album. She planned to buy more clothes for all of her kids in the house. **"Len, why does your dad look like he's not looking for you?" **Gumi asked while turning to Len. **"Mom, my dad had driven me away from home. No reason." **Len said while looking down, **"Also, he's not drunk that time. He is always drunk but he is not drunk that time he had driven me away from my home." **

"**So that's why I saw you wandering in the streets before we called Miku and Rin to live here…" **Kaito said raising his index finger. Len nodded slowly and then gave a big sigh.

After a few minutes of silence, he finally looked up and smiled weakly to everyone. He really can't cover his feelings so well and it shows it all now. He can't cover his sadness, he can't lie, and He shouldn't lie. **"Nii-nii, don't be that sad… We are your new family!" **Rin said trying to cheer Len up.

As soon as he heard Rin's encouragement, he felt sudden happiness, he was glad to have a new family. His old family was selfish to him, rude and bad well, except for his loving mother. He liked his new family a lot; they're nice, caring and good to him. He never wanted his old family back.

_**DING DONG DONG DONG**_

Gumi went to a little screen near the front door and asked, **"Who is it?" **after a few seconds, no one answered. Gumi waited until a big loud voice came in the screen, **"I AM LOOKING FOR LEN KAGAMINE!" **the voice shouted.

'_**The**_ _**man is so similar to my previous husband, AKAITO.' **_Gumi thought looking at the screen and then looked at Len and he was violently shaking his head. Gumi made a worried face why he wouldn't let whoever-it-is or Akaito in the house and talk to him. Gumi whipped her head towards the screen and said calmly, **"Len Kagamine…is…" **she turned her head back to Len seeing him with eyes in horror, **"…not here. I actually don't know him. Sorry." **Gumi said being calm as she could. The voice shouted again,

"**YOU CAN'T FOOL ME! WE VISITED ALL THE HOUSES HERE IN THIS STUPID, STINKY TOWN!" **the voice said while banging the gate outside. His banging can be heard through the speaker because it's just so loud and violent, **"What do you mean **_**we**_**?" **Gumi asked almost losing her patience

"**I AM HIS FATHER AND THIS IS HIS GOOD FOR NOTHING MOTHER!" **the man said punching his wife on her face and yelped in pain. His wife has long blonde hair and purplish-bluish eyes. His wife began to weep quietly while looking down, casting a shadow on her face. Len heard his dad shout and also the sound of him punching his beloved mother and then he became to cry. Miku and Rin tried to cheer him up but all of their efforts lead to failure.

"**I am afraid that you are abusing your wife. Look at her face full of scars. I won't let you in and the Kagamine boy or man whatever he isn't here in our house unless…" **Gumi said in a very serious and demanding voice, **"…you tell me your names."**

The man is looking very troubled, you see, the screen shows who you are talking to. The man gave a very heavy sigh and said in defeat, **"I am Akaito and this is damn Lily." **He said glaring at his wife who is still weeping. _**'It is Akaito! How dare he come back here?' **_Gumi thought while having too much anger in her heart.

Akaito is a very mean husband to Gumi. He punches her, makes her cry and is always angry to her. I have mentioned that he is drunk, right? About that, when he was still Gumi's husband he would always demand her to have *** with him. (He is so bad!)

_**Akaito was nice at first, but when they got married, his true colors revealed.**_

Akaito knew that it was Gumi, _**'Her face has never changed. She's so easy to identify.' **_He thought while smirking at the screen. Gumi made a disgusted face while seeing her previous husband smirking, especially at her. He had the most evil and sadistic smirk in all people's faces and she wouldn't want to see that disgusting face. **"But the Kagamine boy is not here…" **Gumi said pretending and gave a signal to Len secretly telling him to hide somewhere upstairs with Miku.

* * *

><p><strong>~~LEN'S POV~~<strong>

_**Oh, God! My dad has come back! I have to hide now…!**_

Mother Gumi gave me a signal to hide somewhere upstairs with Miku-chan. _**'W-with Miku-chan…'**_ I thought while running up the stairs holding Miku's hand. She was too slow and we hadn't reached the middle of the stairs yet. I gave a heavy sigh and told Miku, **"You should really ride on my back; you're such a slow-poke…" **I turned to her rolling my eyes,

"**I am not a slow-poke!"**

"**Then why aren't we at the middle of the stairs yet?"**

"…"

"**Come on, ride on my back!"**

"**No!"**

"**Why?"**

"**Y-you'll get hurt! I am heavy…!"**

"**Oh, you are heavy, really?"**

"**I am n- I am HEAVY!"**

"**You are light."**

"**I am not!"**

"**You are light."**

"**I am not!"**

"**You are heavy."**

"**I am not… *puts hand on mouth, blushes*"**

"**Aww… little Miku is blushing~"**

"**Mmmm…. OK! I'll ride on your back!"**

'_**This will be fun Miku-chan…' **_I thought happily and she began to ride on my back.

"**Ready?"**

"**Uh-huh…"**

She seems nervous… I gave her a little smile encouraging her to be brave and that I won't harm her. After smiling for I few seconds, I really saw her blush so very hard and then snuggled on my back which made me laugh for a while and then I decided to hold it back. _**'It tickles!' **_I thought still holding my laugh.

I ran as fast as I could. She is not heavy anyway… And then a few seconds, we reached the second floor. Ahem, that was just the second floor. Actually, there is a lot of doors there… um… for like 50? And behind them are very big rooms. It means the hallway is very wide and very long…?

"**We need to hide in the maid's room… Guests wouldn't surely go there!" **Miku thought pointing at the door just beside our room. I gulped, a silent gulp because I've never been to a maid's room. Its name is creepy, well, for me. I don't really want to go there. Oh, how can Miku-chan know that thing and what is that? I don't really clearly understand it. Maybe it's a room for slaves? I imagined a room with slaves and the room came out that it is quite dirty and stinky… **"How do you know what is a maid's room?"** I asked Miku curiously. I really hope that she would and could answer me.

She smiled up to me and said, **"Miss Luka gave me a tour 'round the house while you were taking a nap yesterday…"** she said feeling so smarter than me. How did I miss that thing? I miss everything. **"Okay. Let's hide…"**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: CLIFFHANGER!**

**Len: I am getting nervous about this maid's room.**

**A/N: Next chapter might be a long one!**

**~ Sayonara! ~**


	10. Found You

**A/N: Hello to everybody.**

**Miku: Why you so saddy~?**

**A/N: Why you so happy? I really don't want to talk. I gotta finish this story!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 10<strong>

**Found You…**

"**Hmm… Where should we hide?" **Miku said while looking around nodding her head arithmetically. She looked under the beds, tables, chairs and many more. Len just stood at the door looking around _**'I thought this is a SLAVE ROOM…' **_he thought then he shook his head. He didn't expect a maids' room is a clean and beautiful one. **"Hey Len, look over here! Can we hide in this thing? Oh! It's a box…" **Miku said while pointing in a box that would definitely fit for the two of them. But Len doubted if they can really fit in there. He just stared at the box while blinking for a few times. After staring at it for at least 5 minutes, he said, **"Yeah, we can hide in **_**that**_** thing what you call a box." **He sighed when he finished his sentence.

He walked up to the box and watches Miku get into it. She was pretty skinny to fit in the box. She squirmed a little after getting in and tried to invite Len to sit with her in the box. But Len still doubts if he can _really_ fit in there. Well, he's a pretty tall boy. His knees might show up. He has to be in a difficult position just to keep his knees hidden.

"**Len is something bothering you? You can if you want to hide in Gackpo's cabinet. The problem that Gackpo's cabinet is so messy. Many of his clothes are disorganized. It's pretty stinky too." **She said while covering her nose and also staring intently at the cabinet.

"**I wouldn't even dare to." **Len said expressionlessly

"**Why wouldn't you even dare to?"**

"**Just… it's… something… *bites lip and blushes hard*" **(XD)

'_**I don't want to leave you, Miku…'**_

"**Just something, huh? What is it about then? Maybe you don't want to see-"**

"**Hey! Don't tell me that you're telling me that I am gay and I don't want to see **_**those!**_**"**

"…***blink, blink* I am not telling that you're gay…"**

'_**I thought you love me, Len…'**_

"**Then what are you talking about?"**

"**You're –hic- mad…"**

"**I am not…."**

"**I know that you're –hic- mad at **_**me.**_**"**

"**Why would I ever get mad at you? I… I… *shivers*"**

'_**I love you Miku, so much. But I can't tell you... how much... I can't tell you now.'**_

"**You –hic- are what?"**

"**I… don't want to tell it. I will get in the box now… *twitches*"**

So he got in the box with Miku just for her not to know his thoughts. She is looking curiously at him. He fit in the box for some reason he didn't know, not even one bit. After wondering and pondering, he looked at Miku and then tilted his head and smiled innocently at her. She laughed when he smiled at her, **"Maybe you aren't really –hic- mad…" **

"**I already said that I'm not, right?" **Len said while patting Miku's head and kissed her forehead. _**'That's because I love you…' **_he thought, **"*blushes* You… are… not… mad~" **Miku said while blushing really hard and she pulled her knees closer to her chest.

They rested in the box for a few minutes until…

_**BAM! BAM!**_

There was a loud knock on the maids' room door and there was also a very loud and huge powerful voice, (in short godly scary) **"I DEMAND YOUUU~!" **It was the feared Akaito. He always plays that voice on Len and then teaches him a _lesson._ **"Ponytails! It's DAD…" **Len whispered while he dug his head on his knees. _**'Why the heck did he say ponytails?' **_Miku thought while she got a strand of her hair and twisted it. She then looked at Len with sympathy in her eyes. She patted his back and smiled softly. Len gave Miku a smile back and then looked at the door

_**BAM! BAM!**_

"**Len! Get out of there!**_** *BAM! BAM!***_**" **

Akaito said while banging and kicking the door violently. After banging and kicking etc. for a lot of minutes, the door finally shook, something cracked. Then there was smoke, fire and some blood.

**BOOM! BAHAGUSHYWHORRCRACK! Fooosh…. (Foosh is the smoke. XD)**

The door has been destroyed.

Akaito looked around trying to find Len. He looked under the pillows, beds, tables and chairs but not the boxes. He didn't mind the boxes because he thought that only dirty clothes are in there. In their house, they use boxes for dirty clothes and after a day or so, he makes Lily wash them by kicking her on the legs. I swear, it does work.

Finally, he looked in Gackpo's cabinet and then he made a face of disgust, **"How could this man live with a very dirty cabinet?" **He looked at his clothes and he had nothing to snatch because there wasn't clothing for his type. He slammed the cabinet door and went to a side of a room with 2 pink cabinets.

_**(FYI for the sake of everybody: his (Akaito's) cabinet is the largest mess in the whole universe. It's even messier than Gackpo's.)**_

'_**These are girls' cabinets'**_ he thought. He skipped happily like a child **(XD) **then opened the first cabinet but it was empty. He growled and slammed the cabinet door which is louder than what he did at Gackpo's. He went to the other cabinet and opened the doors wide, **"This is pretty paradise!" **He shouted making the 2 children hear it out loud and clear.

It was definitely Luka's cabinet.

He saw a sea of _panties, bras and more!_ He dove on the undies, I should say and he shouted in joy, **"I'm going to make Lily wear these!"**

_You can say that Len's dad is a pervert._

"**I didn't know that your dad loves things for girls… *belch*" **Miku whispered so softly that no one can hear it except for Len, **"I didn't know that too."** He said with his eyes opened so wide. You can say that his eyes are as wide as coconuts.

"…**? I heard something… a voice…" **Akaito popped out from the mountain of underwear and swam through it until he reached the clear space of the room. **"I definitely heard something… It's…"** he walked round and round the room thinking.

"**Oh-no… my dad has heard me…" **Len whispered to Miku softly, **"It's your fault."** Miku rolled her eyes. Len just gave a sigh in defeat and hopes that someone, like a superhero burst in the room and punch his dad hard in the face making him fall to the floor unconscious. _**'Or maybe punch him hard in his AREA. It'll kill him! I want him suffer…'**_ Len thought while an evil grin and aura started to form on him. He tried holding his evil laugh so he can avoid his dad going to the box that they were in.

Akaito went up to the box where Miku and Len were in. The two could hear his footsteps getting closer and closer to the box. They started trembling and shaking which makes it obvious for Akaito that they are in the box.

Akaito was now sure that _Len_ was there. He isn't expecting that Miku was with him in the box. He only came in that house for Len, only for Len. He wanted to teach him a lesson from running away from him when they get back to his home. _**'I won't let him eat for a whole month when I see him!'**_he thought while clenching his fist and gritted his teeth.

Akaito prepared his hands to open the box and his eyes to see Len bowing down to him. He opened the box as fast as he could and jumped in shock to see Miku sitting in the box with Len. **"Who is this?" **Akaito asked angrily while he lifted up Miku high in the air by holding her short, skinny neck. **"No… dad… NO! DON'T HURT HER!"** Len shouted as he jumped off the box and pushed his dad hard. Akaito let go of Miku while he fell to the floor. Miku fell on the floor too making the ground shake a little. **"Miku-chan… Miku! P-please…"** Len said while he touched Miku's face. Miku was coughing and breathing heavily. She couldn't speak to Len. Her eyes were only half open. She was a very weak child. She has poor health. She couldn't even sit up.

"**So is this your little, ugly fiancé?" **Akaito grunted while sitting up. He shot Len a dirty and angry look. **"She should come with us…"** he said with a very demonic voice and tried to stand up. He went closer to the two children while laughing evilly. He was once a very good man until a black spirit possessed him. That was the reason he was so evil. He isn't the nice and good Akaito anymore.

* * *

><p><em><strong>FLASHBACK:<strong>_

**"Come on, Akaito! Our son ran away somewhere here!"** A younger version of Gumi said while pulling his husband's arm, **"Yeah, I know!" **Akaito said feeling tired. Gumi stopped for a while and looked around the _park._

Yes, that's the park where Miku and Rin lived before.

A bush, near the trees going to the woods rustled and then they heard Kaito screaming, **"Monster! Monster! No! Mama! Papa!"**

**"Akaito, let's go!"**

**"Yes, we must Gumi, we must save our son!" **Akaito said running ahead of Gumi

**"BAKA! Wait for me..." **Gumi said while panting and watching while Akaito ran fast just to save their son. **"KAITO! I am coming...!" **Akaito shouted while exploring the bush. He didn't find Kaito so he decided to go deep into the woods. He ran past trees, vines, bushes and large stones. He got into a clear part of a forest and saw Kaito hugging his knees while shivering. Akaito walked near his son and said, **"I am here now, see? don't be afraid..."** he patted the little boy's head. Kaito smiled warmly and hugged his dear father. **"Daddy, that monster almost got me and go into my mouth~" **he said while snuggling in his father's arms.

**"What color is that monster?"**

**"Daddy, it's black..."**

**"Black."**

A deep scary sound was heard...

_**WHOOO... WHOOO...!**_

**"Dad! There's the monster!"**

Akaito turned his head to see a black _demon._

He tried to relax himself but it was useless. It was the first time he was afraid, _ever._

**_"_Run! Go to your mother!" **Akaito ordered his son.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

* * *

><p>There were words that repeated in the demon's head...<p>

_**"No! You won't get my son...!"**_

_**"Then, let's make a deal."**_

_**"A deal?"**_

_**"Let me posses your body then I won't hurt your son."**_

_**"...But..."**_

_**"Let your son live or let your son DIE?"**_

_**"Okay... Just for my son. I'll accept the deal."**_

_Then there was a demonic laugh and a scream._

That was all Akaito remembered.

**END.**

* * *

><p>Akaito stopped for a while. He began saying things from the past. He was telling something that no one could ever understand. It was like a code from the past. He was trying to punch himself because the real Akaito wanted the demon to get out of his body, but he failed.<p>

He started walking towards the children and continued the evil laugh.

Len pulled Miku closer to him. He wanted Miku to be safe. He wants his dad to hurt him, not Miku. He hoped that something or an accident may happen to his dad, like a heart attack so they can run away.

Akaito was getting closer faster. He took large steps towards the children…

_**CREAK… CREAK… CREAK…**_

…was the sound of the old painted floor of the room.

_**CREAK… CREAK… CREAK…**_

He was getting closer…

_**CREAK… CREAK… CREAK…**_

…a dark aura begins to form around him…

_**CREAK… CREAK… CRACK.**_

...then he is already in front of the two.

* * *

><p><em>Want more?<em>

_**BE patient.**_

_**Oh, the line there: **BOOM! BAHAGUSHYWHORRCRACK!****_

_****I didn't expect that it is a word. (according to Microsoft Word.)****_

****XD****

****Do you think this chapter scared you? while writing this:****

_**"What color is that monster?"**_

_**"Daddy, it's black..."**_

_**"Black."**_

_A deep scary sound was heard..._

_**WHOOO... WHOOO...!**_

_**"Dad! There's the monster!"**_

_Akaito turned his head to see a black demon._

**I actually heard that sound. It scared me for a while until my sister bursted in my room.**

****First one to answer gets a...****

_****smexy pic of len!****_


	11. Escape

**A/N: This is the chapter 11 of the story…**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 11<strong>

**Escape**

* * *

><p><em>"<strong>Now that I've got you…"<strong>_

_"**But dad, can't you let us go?"**_

_"**I will…"**_

_"**Dad I—"**_

_"**...but not until you die!"**_

* * *

><p><strong>LEN POV<strong>

My eyes widened when I heard my father's reply.

"**...but not until you die!"**

It kept repeating on my head.

It won't stop.

"**Why do you want US dead? D-did we do something to you?"**

I said trembling in fear,

"**I had a deal with SOMEONE. I should banish you in this world!"**

He said completely serious.

I couldn't accept it.

He had a deal with someone?

WHO is this someone?

So, I decided to bravely ask him, **"Who is this someone?"**

He replied to me in a kind of annoyed tone, **"I can't tell you."**

He can't tell me? Wow, I just used up my courage in a useless way. I mentally screamed in frustration and wondered why wouldn't he tell me?

"**Would you gain power if you kill me?"**

"**I would."**

He just wants power? Maybe he is going to kill everybody else and he'll have so much power that he can be a GOD. Maybe he wants to take the whole world, or maybe the whole UNIVERSE. So greedy I should say.

I should find a way on how to distract him. Something that would make him run away so we can escape.

BUT HOW?

**Think.**

**Think.**

**Think.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**LIGHTBULB!**

He's a pervert.

Pervert.

Pervert.

Pervert.

Pervert.

Hmm… I can… tell… him…

That Luka's at the door! (wearing a swimsuit or what?)

BAD IMAGINATION!

Ok.

Ok.

Ok.

Ok.

Ok.

Ok.

Ok.

I should tell it already…

…He's laughing evilly. Why isn't he taking any action to kill us?

Like after 10 minutes of my dad laughing evilly and hysterically, I saw Luka peeking at the door and asked while sweating,

"**Oh, Akaito! Ma'm is looking for you…"**

My father whipped his head around to see where the sound was from.

His eyed kinda widened and sparkled and his evil aura disappeared. He skipped joyfully making my eye twitch and give out a little laugh.

HE LOOKED LIKE SNOW WHITE.

He was humming and skipping in a girly attitude…

Ha.

Ha.

Ha.

Ha.

Ha.

Ha.

When my father reached Luka, who was startled?

He immediately flung his arms around her but Luka managed to escape. I can hear Luka screaming, **"RAPIST!"** a hundred times…

Good, now I can escape and hide in another room with Miku.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oooh. Cliffhanger!**

**Miku: What's gonna happen to me?**

**A/N: You better read the nest chapter! :D**

**Oooh. This chapter is friggin' short. See ya guys next time!**


	12. The Door and The White Castle

**A/N: Hi guys! I hope I can make this chapter long… HAPPY READING ANYWAY!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 12<strong>

**The Door and The Castle**

* * *

><p><strong>LEN POV<strong>

After a few seconds, I carried Miku and then peeked at the door to see if Luka was still there. Yes she is still there, I can hear her screaming and running around in the hallway, **"You stupid rapist!"** while she is trying to shove Akaito away from his Hunk-Snow White-hug? That was a very tight hug… and Luka is turning purple? I never saw dad doing these kinds of things, EVER IN MY LIFE:

Skipping like Snow White

Singing opera like Snow White

His Hunk-Snow White-hug

His love for yucky girl things

Never mind. That's my father.

Luka didn't really manage to escape after a few hard shoves, kicks, punches and bad, insulting words anyway.

And there was a little blood in the scene.

'_**Creepy father…'**_ I thought to myself.

I don't care!

All I care about is to escape and hide in some place…

I decided to run into the opposite side where Luka and my father were and tried to find other doors to hide in or escape in the window of that certain room, which I don't know what's in each one. That's the problem; I don't know which door I should open. I really still don't know this house so well yet. I only know our room, the maid's room, bathroom, living room, kitchen and the dining room. I hope Luka gave me a trip in this house. I can't ask Miku, she can't talk this time, she's asleep…

.

.

.

.

.

I should find a way!

'_**I shouldn't give up that easily, I AM A BOY! And that means that I AM BRAVE AND SMART! '**_

After thinking, I tried to open one door but the room is empty with no wallpapers and such…

…but…

.

.

.

.

.

…there is another door in it which is colored brown the lines are red with a mixture of orange and the knob IS a yellow green jewel… On the top of the door lays three jewels then I thought, _**'Jewels also?' **_which are very shiny with gold outlines. They are colored blue, yellow and green with figures of teenage people in it and the jewels has…

…_**CRACKS? **_

Why do they have cracks…?

So, I went into the room, put Miku down and tried to investigate the door.

I walked further and further and reached the door. I scanned it first to be sure that nothing is dangerous or something is attached to the door. Then, I put my hand on the knob and suddenly, a shining yellow light filled it…including my hand…

Then I realized that I was surrounded by a yellow aura matching the light on the knob. Right after realizing, it sent a very quick bolt into my body making me stun for a while then I immediately let go of the knob and the aura and light faded slowly.

'_**This door is suspicious…' **_I thought and tried to hold the knob and open the door but I, then stopped myself. I should think of escaping before this thing which is _magical and mystic._

With my mind made up, I went to Miku, carried her, went out of the room, closed the door and began to walk in the hallway…

…finding doors.

I found another door, when I opened it, appeared before ME was a smelly room filled with cleaning materials and garbage. Rats and other disgusting insects went out of the room, making me almost drop Miku from my arms. _**'GOD. That was so scary and YUCK.'**_ I thought. Well, it looks like a janitor's room or something. You know, I should remember this door which says, **'Cleanliness is next to Godliness' **

It doesn't even look clean at all.

Mother Gumi should ask Luka to clean this… or maybe Gackpo!

Yeah his closet and he should clean this VERY room!

Sorry for being _**CHOOSY **_for a boy…!

But I still want to go back to the room where I was, the empty room with another door in it. Without thinking, I went back to the direction where the room was. I opened the door, saw the _magical and mystic_ door and held the knob while I was carrying Miku. As soon I held the knob, another bolt was sent to my body while I felt an aura forming around me.

I closed my eyes for a few moments and then I felt warmness and that I was in a race car which is running in an impossible speed that can't be done in today's time. While feeling these, I had a vision of a portal, when I went in it, which had the very same feeling. Maybe this IS that portal in my vision…

I saw pictures of different times and people, Medieval, Pre-historical, Futuristic and other times. People were busy and walking around. Some are playing, children fighting over a toy and others. There was a scene I saw where there was a garden, a garden full of lights, flowers and plants. It had a small lake and a tree with a door. But, the scene was a little blurred…

'_**DAMMIT!'**_

I saw a woman, with teal hair which is impossibly long and she was singing the song which Miku sang at the park of our 2nd meeting. She was like a teenage version of Miku. I saw another woman wearing a pointy bow holding the hand of a man. They were both blonde and they were also like teenage versions of Rin and me. The blonde woman dragged the man near the girl.

After a few moments of the blondie looking at the tealie (let me call it that way to be easier) She rushed towards the tealie and hugged her tight saying a hundred apologies and she called the tealie, **"Oneesan!" **then the tealie muttered out something which I didn't hear. It was really just like Rin and Miku. Maybe they are Rin and Miku in the future.

The blondie man walked towards the blondie and tealie girls. The blondie girl let go of the tealie and walked out of the woods sobbing a little leaving the man and the teal-haired woman alone. The tealie stared at the man then said, **"I missed you!"** then hugged him. He hugged back the girl then cupped her face then…

…

…

…

…

…

…

KISSED each other so… so…

I am too young to describe it.

**Too much love.**

Man, I can't think of me and Miku doing that!

After THAT scene, the feeling of speed has gone;

* * *

><p><em>I opened my eyes and before me stood a castle.<em>

_**A great White Castle**_


	13. The Promised Time

**CHAPTER 13**

**The Promised Time**

* * *

><p><strong>LEN POV<strong>

The castle was very big than any ordinary castle that I have seen in different books when I visited the public library one time. I read about different historical places and they were all AWESOME. I mostly saw castles in Italy and London. I also read fairy tails and different fiction and adventure books. My mom said that it was nice visiting the library. She also said that I can be smart if I read and learn a lot of new things! Until one day, dad noticed that I wasn't home every after mealtime on Saturday and Sunday, of course, I am in the library every after mealtime.

When I got home on a Saturday, my dad asked me where I went so seriously and madly. Well, of course I didn't lie, I am a good boy! I told him that I went to the library to read books and of course, learn new things and then he told me that books are only useless things that are made of paper which are typed on and which were wrote on. He always watched me from that day so I can't escape in the house anymore.

_I always wondered why he wouldn't let me go out of the house…_

Back to the castle, it had many high towers and has around 5 or more gates around it. All the gates were gold, golder than our new home's gate. It was as tall as a very tall 2- storey house. The castle was almost the size of our whole town. It was clean, I did not even see one dirty white, green, gray or black spot on it. It was really pure white.

'_**I wonder how did they manage to clean this castle, it looks old but in the same way, it looks new.' **_I thought looking around the castle. I did not even try to participate in our 'Clean Green Project' in town which is held every year because I thought that it was tiring. Maybe cleaning this castle is MORE tiring than cleaning our town and maybe they clean this EVERYDAY.

I turned back, tired from looking at the marvelous castle. I saw shops, markets and many people who are busy doing their own business. They seem to look happy, I mean, all of them are happy. Children are playing, adults are buying groceries and teenagers tell stories to one another. The streets are as clean as the castle; the WHOLE place is as CLEAN as the castle! I have never seen a very peaceful and a very clean place like this!

Almost all the places around our town are very chaotic, dirty and there is always war wherever and whenever you look. Our town is almost like this peaceful and clean. It was only father and his best friends are the ones who destroy the peacefulness and cleanliness of our town. They are 21 in all? Maybe they are more. They always drink; they even manage to be robbers and kidnappers all at the same time! That doesn't even sound peaceful.

I really wish that I would and could live in this place.

After thinking about a few things about our town, a man with white and black hair noticed walked up to me. I admit that his hair is too cool for this kind of town and time. His eyes are black but full of enthusiasm, _**'They are very shiny! *:D*'**_ I thought. He looks someone who is serving the king and queen because his clothes are fancy and things like that.

I wonder why he came to me… I don't want to be sold, kidnapped or anything bad! Especially, I do not want to be a servant of this castle and clean it! I could run but maybe he will catch up in a short time if I did. I really shouldn't run because another guy might catch me and do some negative things. (ooh…)

The man leaned to me to have a good look on my face. He had a very serious look. His face is telling me that I am familiar to him or someone important like a V.I.P. I was bored then I planned to say something too good to be true for some people here in the world. I want to have a good time. I haven't been telling jokes for a long time.

Here goes.

While he was busy scanning me, I said while smirking for a bit, **"Kind sir, why are you looking at me? Am I too handsome?"** then the man freezed. Maybe I am too handsome!

To my surprise, the man burst into a hysterical laugh. Well, good thing not as hysterical as dad's laugh before I ended up here. And another good thing that there was no aura forming around this guy. That would be creepy if there was a person having the same laugh as dad. Boy, I thought I am too handsome. I was so proud!

Too bad I am not THAT handsome. Well someday I will be the most handsome boy in the UNIVERSE. I know that anything is possible when you believe that you can do that thing. I can do anything! (With the help of other people) That means that I am a good leader!

Wait, when did I become a leader? Anyway,

"**Boy, you know when to joke!" **the man with white and black hair said wiping the tears off from his eyes. Like, I expect that because he was laughing so hard. **"Your name is Allen, is it not?" **he questioned me formally gasping air. What the heck? Allen? That isn't my name; at least there is a part there that says LEN.

"**No, sir, my name is Len. Maybe you have mistaken me for another boy." **I said looking up to the man's face, **"You must be Allen! You look like him. You have been lost for 10 years!" **the man said kneeling down to me. I am definitely not lost for the past 10 years in this place. My mother is Lily and not some random royalty or person. **"Sir, I am born in a poor town not in a place like this." **I said. The man frowned and kept telling me that I am that 'Allen'. **"Like I told you, you ARE Allen! Ask me, what is his nickname." **He said in a mocking tone, **"What is his nickname?" **maybe his nickname is something like a title or name of a place? Eeeeh… I am so stupid that I obeyed his command like a kid who doesn't know anything.

"**His nickname is the same as YOUR name and his last name is Kagamine. He has a sister namely Riana. Maybe you know someone called Rin."**

"**How the heck you know about my friend, or maybe my long-lost sister Rin?"**

"**That is what the ancient priestesses and priest say about the future."**

"**What about the future? Please tell me about it."**

"**They called it the 'Promised Time' where four children who accidentally time warped but a couple of parents were left behind here just like your parents. It was said that they will save the future from being destroyed by monsters."**

"**Then you think that I am one of those children? And I have parents?"**

"**Exactly, you are the hero of this thing and you are going to meet your parents soon."**

I pondered for a moment, I was sweating. How can a boy like me save the future, from monsters? I don't even have the capacity to do that thing and I am weak! (weak for NOW) I am going to be so stressed when I get home. I looked at the girl who I am carrying, she is still asleep. Maybe she is dreaming about leeks. She told me she loved to eat those things. Hmm… I wonder how they look and taste like.

The man then noticed Miku and said,

"**Did she come here with you?"**

"**Yes. She was sleeping the whole time; she was almost choked by my demon-like father back in our time."**

"**Did you say demon? Is your father like a demon?"**

"**Almost, I wonder what happened to him or maybe his evilness is inborn. I saw my grandparents on my father's side but they are like impossibly kind!"**

"**He isn't really bad, you know."**

"**Was that included in the 'Promised Time'?"**

"**Yes but it wasn't really explained why he was that evil."**

"**Then I'll know how he became evil when he becomes good, right?"**

"**Yes, by the way, that girl's name is Miku, isn't it? Her real name is Michaela." **Wow he can be a fortune-teller with the help of the priestesses and priests!

"**Well, yes. Is she also one of the children in the 'Promised Time'?"**

"**Yes she is. Come, let us go into the palace, it's getting quite hot."**

"**It sure is, I am burning!" **I have sensitive skin.

We turned around and then the man called some guards to open the tall gate I mentioned earlier. The gate screeched that it hurt my ears! _**'This gate might be a hundred years old!'**_ I thought then I looked at the man I am with, he doesn't seem to move even a little, he wasn't affected by the sound. Maybe he is already used to it, well, good for him anyway!

I wonder what's in that palace.

We walked up to the palace and while walking, I saw many trees, flowers and I also saw a very nice garden with a maze and a table set! I would like to have a tea party there with my friends back home. I wonder how they are doing right now. I'm sure that Rin and the others will be so worried if they will find out that I am so far away from them.

I wonder what they are doing right now…

Maybe they are playing or something. I hope they would know that I have gone away for a while. I wish I could come back soon…

We reached a very tall maroon door with golden outlines and different golden designs. A guard then appeared (from where? XD) and opened the gate for us while bowing. Before I entered, I peeked at the man's face, who is still bowing, **"Sir why do you bow to a castle-server?" **the man stood up straight and said to me almost screaming but proud, **"I am not bowing to that servant but I am bowing to you, Prince Allen!"**

This is going too far. I am a prince of this place? Like, what the heck is going on here? I should leave that first. I can hear the castle-server calling me Allen.

After I heard my 'name', I went in and followed the man. I can't believe that I endured carrying Miku all the time. She is pretty heavy now. Maybe I am just tired. I told the castle-server to stop and wait for a while so I can wake Miku up. I put her on the floor and wow, I AM tired! I looked for a tiny leek that Miku put in my pocket last morning when I was taking a shower. Rin told me that Miku put that in there, not that I am watching Miku all the time!

I found the leek which is in the back pocket of my pants. I held it out and then, without thinking, I shouted, **"FREEDOM!" **I could hear the echoes of my voice outside and inside of the castle. I paused for a while and took a peek on the window then I realized that the whole town heard it. They also paused for a second like me and then they began to resume their business.

After peeking at the window, I got back to Miku. I noticed that the castle-server was looking at me weirdly. I can't actually explain how his face looks because it WEIRD as I said. I shook my head then looked at Miku, I waved the leek over her nose and it began to twitch. It was… was… KAWAII!

Her nose is so little…

AAAHHHH! I am going crazy!

Whatever, I sometimes hate myself.

I shook my head again, wow I shook my head a lot of times, and I resumed the 'Waving of The Leek on Miku's Nose'. Her nose began to twitch again and again and I shake my head every time it twitches so I can't go 'awww' like that. Her eyes slowly opened and then she jerked up, grabbed the leek and 'nom-nom'-ed on the leek.

I was so amazed of the power of leeks on her. Maybe she is going to be hyper or something like that. After eating the leek, she asked me, **"Oi Len, where did you get this leek? It's pretty delicious!" **I sighed and didn't give her an answer. I offered her my hand and she took it gladly and I helped her stand up,

"**Why are we in this place? Isn't this a castle?"**

"**I'll explain it to you later."**

"**But I want to know now… *puppy eyes*"**

"**Well… (I feel my face getting hot!) Come on, you don't want me to get angry to you again?"**

She frowned and then walked up to me. Alright, she's going to slap my face or do something painful to me…

When she is TOO close to me, she swiftly hugged me very tight!

"**M-M-Miku-chan, do not do THIS in this place!"**

"**I love hugging you, you're cuddly!"**

"**Awww… *covers mouth* STOP IT."**

"**Come on…"**

"**Fine, then I'll just drag you."**

The castle-server rolled his eyes at our scene then invited me to follow him. Miku was still hugging me from the back while I drag her and followed the castle-server.


	14. The Discovery

**CHAPTER 14**

**The Discovery**

* * *

><p>While Miku and Len are in a different place and time, the Sakine-Shion family was having a little trouble.<p>

"**Akaito, you better let Luka go or else I'll burn you alive right now where you are standing with this gas (kerosene), lighters and matches that I am holding right here, right now!" **said Gumi completely red from anger. She had her fist clenched so hard. Yes, she was truly carrying a huge bottle of kerosene, 10 lighters and 20 boxes of matches! (In a plastic, actually) She's almost going to be like demon Akaito…

Hearing Gumi's demonic voice and feeling a dark aura, Akaito who is still hugging Luka, turned his head to Gumi and stared at her for a moment and after a second; he let Luka go and took 3 steps closer to Gumi. He trembled and fell to his knees. He tried to open his mouth but he closed it again. Gumi crossed her arms and said seriously,

"**Do what you usually do when you DO something bad and disobey the rules that I gave you before you were living in this house. Even though you don't live here anymore, you still need to follow the rules because you are in my house." **Akaito looked up to Gumi with puppy eyes but it didn't seem to affect Gumi anyway. She said again completely serious this time,

"**DO WHAT YOU USUALLY DO." ** Akaito sighed in defeat because he had no other choice. He crawled up to Gumi helplessly and in a weak manner and bowed down and worshipped her before saying,

"**I truly promise not to disobey you again. I will not do anything bad and harmful to other people. I will not scare people anymore. I will always obey my master and will always prevent myself from doing anything without thinking first. I will…"**

While Akaito was having his pledge-thingy, Meiko, Rin and Kaito was downstairs talking about something.

"**Meiko-san, why weren't you with us all the time before?"** Rin asked Meiko tilting her head to and fro, **"I was helping mother and I don't have time for you guys, sorry for a lot…" **Meiko bowed his head but Rin immediately raised it up and said, **"You don't need to be sorry! *:D*" **Meiko smiled and giggled, **"You are so hyper…" ** Kaito excused himself to get ice cream for them.

Meiko wasn't really helping her mother; she was doing something else that no one still knows, for now.

Kaito went to the kitchen and opened the fridge, he looked for the mint ice cream and he saw it at the top. **"Oh I ate biscuits of grandma." **Gackpo heard Kaito and walked up to him and said,

"**What is the matter, young master?"**

"**You silly, no rhyming anymore…"**

"**But Mistress Gumi—"**

"…**and there is no need to call me so fancy-like. Come on, Gackpo! We knew each other so long, since you worked here!"**

"**Ah… Fine, what's the problem?"**

"**I can't get the mint ice cream…"**

"**Oh…" ** While Gackpo was reaching for the 7-foot fridge to get the ice cream, Kaito was taking eleven spoons for all the people in the house including Len and Miku. Kaito didn't know that Len and Miku will be gone for a while, or maybe days.

"**Here it is Kaito, nice and cold!" **Gackpo gave the bowl which is three times bigger than Kaito's head. Kaito thanked Gackpo and skipped away.

Kaito went to the living room where Rin and Meiko were talking,

"**Hey guys, help me call all the people in this big house YO!" **

"**YO got it dude!" **Rin and Meiko said in unison and gave each other a high-five.

"**EVERYONE, IT'S ICE CREAM TIME, DIG IN BEFORE SOMEONE ELSE DOES, LIMITED STOCK ONLY!"**

The three children screamed so loud that everyone was scrambling and pushing each other while going down the stairs. (Except for Gackpo)

When they reached the living room they formed a circle around the ice cream bowl then sat down. Each of them grabbed a spoon of their won and started eating the ice cream. They were all peaceful during ice cream time, Kaito and Gumi had some bonding with Akaito which wasn't done for a very long time. When Kaito was still a kid, they always had ice cream time and they were always happy and together.

Kaito actually missed having ice cream time with his father and this time is a special ice cream time because he had it with so many people but there were two missing. He thought that they would come back in a while so he announced, **"Guys, let's reserve some for Len and Miku… It's going to be unfair if we eat all these and don't think of others!" **and all the other people happily agreed.

They continued to eat until there was enough reserved ice cream for two people.

"**Gackpo, can you put this in the fridge so it won't melt?" **Kaito asked kindly,

"**Sure!"** Gackpo took the bowl and put it in the freezer.

After eating ice cream and while Gackpo was putting the big bowl in the fridge, Rin noticed Mikuo standing up and was starting to run, **"Hold on there, Mister Hatsune Mikuo, you're not going anywhere. I want to know something!" **Rin grabbed Mikuo's arm which made him a little annoyed. He looked at Rin with eyes telling her to let him go but Rin wouldn't, she had eyes full of determination and she won't give up unless she gets what she needs and wants.

"**Do you have a sister?"** Rin asked Mikuo then everyone gasped. Mikuo would get mad if he was asked such questions like that, he doesn't want to know about his past and all he cares about is the present time.

"**I don't know what you are talking about, Rin Kagamine." ** Mikuo answered silently, **"I think you are trying to forget your past. Meiko told me that you are speechless when it comes to talking about you. Why do you want to forget your past? Aren't you glad to have a mother and father?"** Rin said with a concerned tone. Mikuo paused for a while. He didn't want Rin to know about him and his family and where he came from. All his own personal information is much classified. Only the people to him and who he knows very well can know about this classified information.

It doesn't mean that close people can be THAT close to him. He accidentally said the information to a girl he loved before his information but then one day, she told it to her friends. He became a very insulted and teased boy in the school where he studies. He even almost appeared in their school newspaper. He never trusted anyone he doesn't know well but the ones he loves might have a chance of knowing his personal information.

"**If you really want to know, I will tell you." **Mikuo said looking straight into Rin's eyes making her stun, _**'His eyes handsome shining teal eyes…' **_thinking of this, Rin began to turn bright pink and then let go of Mikuo's hand slowly.

"**I'll tell you soon, I promise that I will tell you about myself Miss Kagamine." **Mikuo bowed in front of Rin and then walked away. **"He is cooler than Len-sama…" **Rin whispered to herself. Rin shook her head and tried to forget what she just said. **"Rin-chan, I heard you say something about Len-san." **Meiko said while walking up to Rin, **"It was nothing… I just thought about Mikuo-"**Rin stopped when she saw Meiko smirking and then she said, **"You are comparing them about…?" **hearing her question, Rin turned around completely red, **"I-I am n-n-not c-comparing them a-a-about s-s-s-s-s-something!" **Meiko nodded and said, **"Fine, then you are not comparing, then." **And then she walked away giggling.

Rin walked to the couch and sat on it and sighed. She noticed Meiko, after a while from talking to Kaito about food, she went upstairs. Rin decided to follow Meiko because she was acting strange if she is not with them. She would always separate from them after a short time.

Rin climbed the stairs and trying to hide from Meiko every time her eyes would look in a different direction. There is also one thing she noticed, since Akaito had ice cream, he didn't go mad nor did any bad thing. She thought that the strange things came from Akaito then it was passed on Meiko. Rin followed Meiko in the hallway and she saw her enter an unknown door.

After Meiko closed the door, she followed with very light steps. When Rin was in front of the door and was already holding the knob, she heard a very deep voice,

"**Akaito had been useless."**

"**Master, what are you planning to do now? Are you going to use me?"**

Rin opened the door a bit to see who was inside with Meiko. Rin can't believe her eyes, it was a DEMON. Yes, it was the demon that possessed Akaito but was driven away because of his stupidity and pervertedness.

"**It's not yet time for you to overcome our rivals."**

"**So, why is this jewel cracked?"**

Rin saw Meiko holding the Red Jewel which was removed from the portal door where Miku and Len went in. It was really removed from the time when the door was created by magical creatures of the Great Forest. It meant and predicted that the destined owner of the jewel is related to the demon and will serve him loyally forever. Of course, poor Rin doesn't know about these things.

"_**Ah… This jewel, the Red Jewel!"**_

"_**What is it master? Is there something wrong?"  
>"No, there is nothing wrong…"<strong>_

"_**What's the matter then?"**_

"_**You just need to wait…soon… for your destiny!"**_

"_**Wait for what kind of destiny, master?"**_

"_**The Great Battle will soon start…"**_


	15. Teleport

**CHAPTER 15**

Rin was filled with hate but in the same time, she also felt terror. She felt hate because she saw that Meiko had betrayed her. She expected that Meiko would be a good role model and a kind big sister and that they would hang out for sometime have some girl-time and story time and that they would do assignments and projects together. She felt terror because she also didn't expect Meiko to be friends with a demon and called him master... she was terrified because of the demon's ugly and evil appearance. She shouldn't even be a demon's maid or proctector. Rin thought that Meiko had a deal with the demon she just saw because of the sentences she heard fom Meiko.

When Meiko and Rin met for the first time, Meiko was kind, loving and innocent-looking. She doesn't look suspicious or evil. She wasn't anything she heard and saw. To sum it up, she just cannot believe of what she just heard and saw. She closed the door silently and decided to go downstairs to tell and warn the others.

She turned around and before she can even take one step forward, her vision became blurry and blurry by the minute and she leaned on the door, fists closed and arms shivering. he then, realized that she was crying and for a short moment, she started hiccuping silently, she didn't want Meiko and the demon hear her crying. She closed her eyes tightly and breathed deeply so she can calm down but that time, it doesn't seem to work at all. That calming technique of her own seems to work everytime but now, it's useless. It just made her tears flow faster.

She decided to run to the stairs and go to the living room and seek someone's comforting. She ran so fast that no one, almost no one could stop her from it. She began to wail when she was just starting to speed up. She wailed louder and ran faster thinking of that someone was already there in the living room waiting for her and she let her feelings burst out before she'll be comforted by anyone. She wanted comfort because she was feeling totally alone. Len and Miku are away, Meiko sided with the devil, the maids, butlers and servants are busy including Mikuo, Gumi is busy talking to Akaito and Kaito is currently in the library. She was wondering if one of them in the house is available for her. She cannot just ask someone to comfort her because that would be impolite.

Don't you think that it would be nasty and annoying if a person apptoaches you and says, **"Comfort me!" **Even if someone says that in any nice way as possible, it would still seem impolite. You, the comforter should be the one to approach the person and comfort him and not the person who is going yo be comforted should go to the comforter and tell him to comfort him/her. You cannot just give a command or request to other people and you expect them to obey you immediately. No one can control another person's feelings.

* * *

><p>People reading this chapter, please do not skip and consider this:<p>

_**The Gestalt Prayer**_

_**By: Fritz Perls**_

I do my thing and you do your thing.

I am not in this world to live up to your expectations,

And you are not in this world to live up to mine.

You are you, and I am I,

and if by chance we find each other, it's beautiful.

If not, it can't be helped_**.**_

I hope you have learned something... :)

* * *

><p>Rin has almost reached the stairs (it IS a huge mansion with very long hallways and beautiful doors... it might ne even bigger than a hotel. ) but suddenly, someone stopped her by just holding her right shoulder. Wow, how strong! The hand on her shoulder started to grip her tighter causing her to look up. She realized that it was Mikuo, his face was covered by his bangs, casting a shadow on his eyes. <strong>"Miss Rin, why are you wailing like that in the house? It is forbidden to wail that loud, you know."<strong> Rin stopped wailing and paused for a moment. She was now emotionless. Mikuo noticed that there is something strange about Rin. He noticed that she had suddenly changed attitude. She wasn't energetic and cheerful anymore, instead, she has became gloomy and emotionless.

He sighed and said, **"I know that you are sad and has the need to be comforted..."** Rin looked up, still emotionless but then, her eyes were suddenly filled with sadness and tears started to flow out from it. Seeing this, Mikuo gave Rin a very tender smile, caressed her cheek and wiped of her tears which made Rin stop her tears from falling. **"I have experienced it already... I know how you feel. You are very sad but no one is available or has spare time to comfort you... I have experienced it already." **He took Rin's hand and led her to the living room. They went down the stairs, walked past by the Fainting Akaito and Totally Mad Gumi. Then, they finally reached the living room, went to the couches and they rest themselves on the biggest couch.

Mikuo started the conversation, **"Miss Rin, why were you wailing so loud and running so fast like that?" **Rin tried to remain silent but Mikuo still insisted her to answer his question, **"Rin, I am the only one who will know about this thing for now. Kaito would also know it. No need to worry about us, okay?" **When Rin heard the whole sentence, she turned her body to Mikuo and lifted up her head, narrowing her eyes and lips thinned to prevent from crying again, **"I just discovered that Meiko is not on the good side now... she is already friends with a demon. I saw them talking in a very strange room.. they were talking about Meiko being used... I also saw a very strange but pretty door in the room by the way..." **

Rin is a very curious girl. She wanted to know all the information about what is going on now. Now, things are beginning to be clear for Rin.

After a brief silence, Mikuo sighed and said to Rin, **"What makes you cry about it, then?" **

Rin paused to organize her thoughts and to organize the words to form the sentence that she's going to say. **"Well.. I felt betrayed by Meiko-san. I thought she is going to be on our side, the good side. I thought that she is very kind and gentle to people... but now, all my good thoughts of her vanished. She isn't a good oniichan to me anymore…" **with that, Rin covered her face and started sobbing silently. She, then started hiccuping every minute passed.

Mikuo patted her back and started saying, **"It is going to be all right Rin, soon enough. We are going to overcome all our problems with everybody else right? No need to worry Rin... let yoir feelings come out... for now, you are **_**my **_**crybaby..." **Rin sobbed a little louder but became silent after a while. Rin removed her hands from her face and then she started breathing through her mouth. After breathing like that, she turned her head to Mikuo and smiled. **"Thank you… Mikuo." **

With that, Mikuo grinned and kissed Rin's forehead. Rin closed her eyes and helplessly smiled and let out a small giggle.

The kiss lasted for a couple of seconds and then Mikuo removed his lips from Rin's forehead and decided to ask her some questions, **"What room is Meiko and what you call 'demon' is?" **Rin tilted her head to the right and blinked for a few times, **"Actually, I am not familliar with the door…" **Mikuo slapped himself mentally, _**'The heck…' **_ he sighed. There was a awkward silence between the two. **"Why don't you show me the door then? Well, if you are familliar with it." **Rin bit her bottom lip, **"I don't know if I still know the way to the door…" **actually, she was just joking Mikuo. She gave him a tiny smile, _**'Let's see what kind of person you are when you're pissed off…' **_ she gave a silent giggle at the thought. Mikuo groaned loudly and gae himself a facepalm, **"Do you have short-term memory loss? Why don't you remember anything? Why don't you?" **Mikuo slammed his hands on the living room table and stood up, **"Oh… I think I remember it now…" **Rin said as she touched her lip with her index finger. Mikuo narrowed his eyes at a giggling Rin, then, a smirk started to form on his face. **"Pissing me off, eh…?" **Mikuo chuckled evilly as he approached Rin. Rin's jolly face turned into a nervous one.

**"M-Mikuo, I was just testing your p-patience!" **Rin stammered as Mikuo got closer and closer to her. Mikuo chuckled and said, **"What is the result of that test, then?" **He started to lean down and hos eyes went dark and his eyelids were getting heavy. Rin started panicking and turning her head from side to side because Mikuo is only a few inches away from her,

**"Y-you appeared i-impatient… I didn't really want to anger you!" **Mikuo just chuckled, he was only 5 inches away from Rin, **"Heh, who said that I am angry?" **Rin pouted and stood up. Before she can walk away, Mikuo made her twirl and hugged her in a speedy manner. Rin lifted her head up and found herself being hugged by the boy infront of her, **"W-why are you…?" **His hug just tightened. _**'He feels very, very warm… this feeling is kinda familliar… it is like I have experienced so many years before… I can't tell it when exactly though…' **_A blurry picture of a blonde woman and two blonde babies appeared in her mind in a flash. Seeing the picture, a tear ran down her cheek and then she hugged Mikuo back.

**"It seems like you are enjoying it, aren't you?" **Mikuo asked Rin as quietly as he could. He felt Rin nod for a bit on his chest and gave a small 'Hmm…'. He gave a silent sigh and hugged her a bit more tighter. They stayed in that position for a little bit while more.

**"Thanks for comforting me, Mikuo…"**

**"No problem, Rin… you needed it anyway."**

**"Yeah, I did need it. Hey, you also tricked me didn't you?"**

**"Yes I did because I knew it from the start that you are going to test me. You sometimes appear too honest. "**

**"You are the one who's too honest! "**

**"Am not. You are just defending yourself, missy!"**

**"Am not!"**

**"Are too!"**

**"I said am not!"**

**"You are!"**

Their fight lasted for a full 5 minutes until Mikuo gave up from fighting Rin. He thought that they won't go anywhere when they would still continue to fight. **"Uh… Miss Rin, aren't you forgetting something." **Mikuo asked. Rin tilted her head and gave a 'Huh?' expression. Mikuo face-plamed and groaned, **"Are you testing me again? Did you forget that we are going to see Meiko…?" **Rin jumped in surprise and then after that, she snapped her fingers, **"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about it…" **Mikuo gave another sigh and suggested, **"I think it is going to be good if we are going to bring Kaito-san with us." **Rin gave an 'Ahhh!' sound and nodded. They both went away from the couch and decided to go to the library. While walking, Mikuo called Rin, **"Hey Rin," **Rin turned her head to Mikuo, **"Yeah?" **She felt herself blush,

**"Can I ask you something?"**

**"Yeah, sure... why... why not?"**

**"Blushing eh..."**

**"Eeehh! Gimme the question already!"**

**"Alrighty... okay... did you forget about Meiko because I hugged you?"**

Rin stayed silent for a moment.

**"Yeah."**

**"We've just met and you like me already..."**

Mikuo scratched his head and blushed. Rin saw Mikuo's blush and said,

**"That's what you call love at first sight, Mikuo. Well, it's my turn to ask you now..."**

**"So... w-what is the question?"**

**"Here is the question... Mikuo-kun..."**

**"Rin-chan... chaaann~"**

**"Kuuuuuunnnn~"**

**"Let us stop shall we? So, Chan, gimme the question."**

**"Okay, Mikuo-kun~ so... do you like me?"**

Mikuo's face was red as a tomato...

He stayed silent and replied,

**"Maybe. I don't know..."**

Rin just blushed and looked at the ground.

While they were on their way, Rin asked Mikuo again, **"Mikuo-kun, I thought you are going to tell me something." **Mikuo mouthed an 'Oh…' and stayed silent for a few seconds and then he finally stated, **"Sorry my dear Rin-chan but you have to wait. I suddenly realized that we are in a very tight situation." **

Rin just hung her head down and said, **"Okay, I can still wait for a while…" **Mikuo noticed Rin's disappointedness and was thinking of saying sorry to her but he can't just swiftly put them into action. **"So… Rin, where are you from?" **Rin turned her head to Mikuo, **"I LIVE in the far east side of this town. I live with Miku-nee and I don't actially know where I am from." **

Rin was saddened again. Mikuo thought he was just making it worse, he just made Rin feel sad again or maybe hr made Rin feel MORE sad. **"I hope you can find the place where you are from and also find out who your parents are. Hey, maybe I can help you in finding those things! I promise to fulfill it and I won't let you down…" **with Mikuo's statement, Rin jumped in surprise and squealed loudly. She hugged Mikuo tightly and said, **"Thank you so very, very much, Mikuo-kun!" **Mikuo just chuckled at Rin's action and patted her head.

He whispered, **"Heheh… good girl…" **Rin rose her head and did a raspberry and then shouted, **"I am not a girl doggy of yours!" **And she let go of Mikuo and took 4 steps backward. She crossed her arms and pouted. Mikuo can't help but laugh hard and loud because of Rin's cute and childish actions, **"You ARE cute, aren't you?" **Rin stopped pouting and uncrossed her arms.

Her face turned into a very jolly and cute one. Her mouth formed a very wide smile and she laughed together with Mikuo, **"Well, well, aren't you so handsome…!" **Rin still giggled. Mikuo and Rin laughed for a very long time and stopped laughing when Mikuo said, **"Oh, we almost forgot about Kaito… let's go to the library now to fetch him." **Rin shrieked and went to Mikuo and clung onto his arm.

Mikuo was quite surprised by her actions. **"Rin, what are you doing?" **Rin didn't answer. She was too busy walking and clinging onto his arm. Mikuo turned his head forward. They kept walking and walking in the silent hallway. It was really quiet and only the footsteps of the two can be heard. It was very quiet, indeed.

The hallway seemed endless and scary. The hallway became darker and darker every 5 minutes passed. Rin was trembling and she held on tighter onto Mikuo's arm. Mikuo felt Rin shaking a lot and felt a bit worried.

He finally said after a few seconds, **"Rin, there is nothing to be afraid of. There is a lighted candle a few steps forward… we can use it so we can see in the dark later." **Rin was shocked and shouted, **"It will be pitch black later?" **Mikuo nodded lightly, **"Sorry for scaring you." **He lowered his head and walked slower. Rin loosened the grip on Mikuo's arm and eventually, she let go of it and also started walking slower.

**"It is not actually your fault that I am scared, Mikuo."**

_Tap… tap… _

Said their shoes.

**"It IS my fault, I told you those things and you got scared, Rin."**

_Tap… tap… tap-a-tap…_

**"I said that it isn' your fault, Mikuo!"**

_'It isn't your fault Mikuo!'_

_Tap-a-tap… tap… tap…_

**"Who's fault is it then?"**

_Tap… tap… top._

**"The demon."**

They stopped walking. They were in the dark place of the hallway. The lighted candle was only a feet away from them. **"What did the demon do to you?" **Mikuo asked Rin. She hung her head down and gave out a big sigh, **"It has almost possessed me before. I bet that IT is still trying to get me. I want IT gone forever!" **Mikuo turned to a crying Rin. He grabbed her by the hand and led her to the candle that they were going to use, **"Do you see this candle?" **Rin nodded while wiping the tears off her face, **"It is lighted, right?" **Rin nodded once again, **"You take the fire as an example. The fire is like the courage that a human has…" **Rin was amazed on how Mikuo is talking, **"… and when time passes, it becomes little because of some reasons and also sometimes, the courage just disappears just like when you blow the candle."**

Mikuo blew the candle and their surroundings turned pitch black. Rin gave out a little squeal and Mikuo said, **"See? Just like what I have just said earlier, courage can disappear quickly and easily just like what you are experiencing now, Rin." **Mikuo dug his hand into his pocket and came out a matchbox. He grabbed a match and lighted it, **"But when someone supports you, just like this match…" **Mikuo drew the match nearer to the candle and the candle gained its former light again and Rin seemed to calm down, **"… that person will gain courage again, just like what happened to you Rin at the time I lighted the candle." **Rin gasped at how Mikuo taught her about a human's courageousness, **"There are also some people who have the skill to keep the fire in them lighted for a very long period of time and you should have that skill Rin, everyone should have it. Try to keep the fire inside you lighted till the end. But I'll be there beside you forever, to light that fire when needed..."**

Rin pondered, _**'What end? End of school, of life, of an hour, of a minute or the END OF TIME?' **_Rin shook the thought off and just smiled at Mikuo and clung onto his arm again. Mikuo smiled back and grabbed the candle's handle. They started walking again, going to the library Kaito is in.

They walked in the silent, pitch black hallway for minutes and then they reached the hallway's end and stood before them is a huge old golden door. Rin became curious about the door because it is only the shiny and golden one and then asked Mikuo, **"Mikuo, why does this door seem so different from other doors here in the house?" **Mikuo paused and stared at the door and also analyzed it because he haven't seen it for a very long time, **"Just like time, knowledge is also gold. It IS a library's door, isn't it?" **Rin gave out a little 'Ahh…'. Mikuo held on the door knob and twisted it. He pushed the door and a very loud groan of the door was heard.

The library was grand, shining and bright. It has almost lighted the whole hallway because of it's awesomeness. The shelves were clean white whith gloden linings. There were 100 HUNDRED-foot shelves in the whole library. If you'd go further, the wall in the northern part of the library was occupied by hundreds of books. There are long stairs that were built by the wall so people can read the books at the most top, the _ceiling. _Ten gigantic, sparkling golden diamond chandeleirs dangled on the ceiling. The ceiling was painted with fluffy white clouds with fairies and other mystical creatures in the blue background.

It was so magnificent and sparkly.

They saw a small person, well, and not exactly a person but a fairy lying on a glamorous small floating bed in front of their faces. She wore a pretty dress made out of leaves with different colours of autumn and spring and a belt made of twisted twigs of a tree with and emerald gem at the center. She wore a tiara almost similar to the belt but has more gems and crystals around it. Her hair is coloured autumn orange which almost looks like that it is on fire because of her hairdo and hair colour. Her wings are the colour of glowing yellow green with glitters floating around it.

**"A fairy? I thought they don't exist! " **exclaimedRin

**"But they do now... " **Mikuo sighed. Rin's eyes sparkled and she squealed causing the fairy to awaken. The fairy stood up and she gasped and looked at the two children. Then the fairy mouthed an 'Oh' then there was an awkward silence. After a few moments of epic and awkward silence, the fairy gigglef and flew up and kissed their foreheads and appeared a glowing yellow spot,

**"****With this kiss, I thee impart, Power most dear to my heart. Take me now from this place hither, To another place far thither."** And there was a blinding flash before them.


	16. Medorina

**CHAPTER 16**

There was a blinding flash before them.

Their eyesight was blurry and they were dizzy due to the blinding light they saw. As they start regaining their eyesight, they first saw pink, green and blue colours elegantly mixed with each other and then formed the shapes of different kinds were formed into formed trees, flowers, cloud and grass.

Regaining their full eyesight, a meadow appeared before them grandly full of cherry blossom trees, the flowers of different kinds and some shrubs and bushes, there was even a mini-library beside a very big tree which seemed far away from the meadow. The tree has huge branches which were as long as a football field, a fat trunk which is as big as a 30-storey building, big and enormous roots which are a little bigger than the branches, and possesses an incredible high height. It looks like the heart of the whole place. Surrounding it were forests and rivers which were really breath taking.

"I haven't seen anything like this place ever in my life, it is so beautiful!" Rin exclaimedflailing her arms in every possible direction and Mikuo just gave out a wide grin. After Rin's moment of gawking, flailing and exclaiming random things she thought out of the blue, she inhaled the air; it has a magnificent and sweet scent. She unexpectedly clung onto Mikuo's arm, feeling relieved. Mikuo just smiled at her with a tint of pink painted on his face and wondered, _'Do I like Rin already? How fast... We've just met... Love at first sight is crazy. '_

The [dizzy] fairy, who sat on Rin's head flew in front of the two children. The petite fairy bowed and said in a squeaky and melodious voice which was a little bit shaky due to the dizziness she has been feeling, "Greetings young children and welcome to Medorina! Nice to meet you Rin my name is Flare and welcome back, Mikuo-sama I guess that both of you are finding Kaito, yes?"Mikuo nodded slowly while Rin is nodding enthusiastically (with a triangle-shaped mouth) because of amazement of the fairy and let go of Mikuo's arm, feeling that her hand left his arm, he pulled a slightly sad face and sighed. He was feeling a little alone... Again.

Let us change the topic for a while, shall we?

About this Medorina, it is a home of fairies and nature. Fairies are one with nature as some people know. Fairies are half human and have magical powers of course. But the other half remains a mystery to every person. They can cast many different spells either it will give a good or bad effect. Their clothing are all made out of leaves, twigs and gems. Some male fairies have boots made out of leather they have found in random places when the teleport or boots made out of skins of animals, dead animals or course, they wouldn't kill an animal just for their skin instead, they would search for a dead alligator or any furry or scaled animal. Some female fairies have tiaras made out of diamonds or gold. Male fairies have pointy ears and female fairies don't instead they have freckles. The tallest fairy's height is as tall as an index finger and the smallest fairy is as tall as the thumb of a 5-footer human

Medorina is a very natural place. As mentioned there are a lot of plants and has pure and fresh air. The trees in Medorina are mostly Cherry Blossom Trees. There are also big vegetable gardens beside a small fairy town. I'd say that one cabbage, carrot and a potato will be enough for 3 months to eat if there are a hundred fairies.

Having a fairy will make you rich because they have precious stones on their clothes, right?

TEEHEE!

Change topic again...

"Oh my gosh, you are so awesome!"Rin squealed and the fairy let out a nervous laugh while Mikuo made a facepalm and sighed. Rin just stared at the fairy, beaming with amusement. Finnaly, the fairy said, "So um... let us go to Master Kaito... Hurry, he was also looking for you just now."the fairy said to the two and gave a signal to follow her and the two children agreed. Then she flew away while Rin and Mikuo followed her to their destination. The fairy leaves a trail of pixie dust while flying so it wasn't really difficult for the two children to follow her when she seems out of sight.

They went into different forests, climbed up mountains and crossed rivers on foot. The rivers were not really deep and they even have mini dams.

They saw fairies beside the so-called mini-river. The mini-river is smaller than a rivulet. They are washed clothes and dishes and some brought small basins for their bath. The basins were as big as a half of a thimble. They also saw some fairies swimming in the river, fairies playing different games by the riverbank. They were all happy and joyful and pixie dust were scattered everywhere; by the riverbank, on the river, and on the floor tree near the dam.

Rin just gawked at the place and she was speechless. It was so wonderful for her because she hasn't seen anything like that before or rather, ever in her life. It was just so beautiful; no pollution or anything crappy.

Mikuo approached Rin. He decided to imitate her actions a while ago and wrapped his arms around her neck and closed his eyes and inhaled the fresh air. "Isn't it so nice to be in a place like this, Rin?" Rin just nodded nervously and gripped lightly on the arms of Mikuo. _'It feels so warm and good, I could stay like this forever... And ever.'_ Rin thought as she sighed a sigh of relief. She never felt like this for a long time, not even from her big sister's unconditional love, Miku.

She inhaled the cool, fresh air around her. It was mixed with the scent of cherries and fragrant flowers. Petals of different colours flew around like fairies with the wind. Jolly laughs of faries made her feeling calmer, better. It was just so nice.

Rin snapped out of her thoughts, blushed hard and shook her head, "M-Mikuo-kun, you... You can.. Let... Let go of me now... Right?"Mikuo also blushed hard and immediately let go of the blushing Rin**. **"I am so sorry; I got carried away a little... I was kinda feeling alone, ya know?" Rin blinked several times and just gave out a small smile.

Flare flew over the two children and gestured to follow her, "Come, we must hurry. This is actually an emergency!" The two children looked at each other with appalled expressions, "What kind of emergency now? There had been a lot of emergencies already!" Mikuo said aloud. Rin glanced at Mikuo and then at the fairy, "There had been a lot of emergencies?" Rin asked curiously and Flare pulled a sad face, "As Mikuo mentioned, yes, there had been a lot of emergencies... especially this month. Mikuo, sadly, the emergency is still the same as the past." Rin frowned a little, "So... please tell me what this emergency is, Flare." Mikuo glanced at Rin whose frown became a very serious expression, "There was another demon released by Satan, a demon who will be able to control the whole world when it gained enough power from a special person, unlike other demons who can only possess one person at a time. Other details about the demon will be explained by master. I'm sure that this demon is just near your abode... I sensed it... "Flare said with a worried face, "... and the promised ones should defeat it. Not the priests or nuns... Questions will be entertained later by Master. "

Rin suddenly remembered the demon she saw in the mansion. She decided to tell Flare but no, she stayed silent, looking down. "We will now go with you, Flare." Mikuo raised his head. Without any other words Flare flew away while the two followed her in the trail of pixie dust.

They walked and walked... they passed another forest then another... and another until it seemed so endless. They flew over lakes with the help of Flare, crossed rivers and rivulets on foot. They encountered many animals even carnivores. Good thing Flare is an animal whisperer so they wouldn't get eaten by these carnivores. All fairies are actually animal whisperers and have a very special relation to nature; nothing like what any human has.

The last forest was scary; it was filled with withered trees and the sky became gray. There were a lot of thorns, huge rocks and poisonous and dangerous plants, there were even corpses of different animals, they also saw a few human corpses. The animal species which are present in that area were bats and many kinds of carnivorous wild animals. Everything in that forest was just plain horrifying to sum all this.

"Oh gosh... Kaito is so far away... did he use a jet or something?" Rin asked with a hint of impatience, "And this forest creeps me out like crazy..." She glanced at her doll shoes. The sparkling orange doll shoes were almost worn out and dull due to the rocks, bushes and thorns they have stepped on. Rin groaned in frustration "He teleported actually, which is what I cannot do. Flare can only teleport once in 12 hours. She is juat an amateur fairy." Mikuo said flatly then clicked his tongue, "What's wrong Mikuo?" Rin asked feeling kind of worried. Mikuo shook his head and gave Rin a gentle smile, "I'm fine Rin, it's okay... no need to worry!" Rin blinked a few times, shrugged and continued walking but after a while, she noticed that Mikuo was being left behind. She looked back and saw Mikuo walking as if he had a broken leg.

Rin ran back to Mikuo, looking very worried, "Mikuo... what is wrong? Did something bite you along the way? Tell me... you are making me super worried!" Mikuo suddenly fell to the ground, panting. Rin knelt down and asked the same question again. Mikuo raised his head up saying, "I... I don't feel really well... Rin..." he slowly removed his hand from his leg and a large bleeding wound located at the back of his leg was revealed. Rin gasped out loud, "Mikuo, what the heck!"

Flare heard Rin and started to worry. She immediately flew back and saw the two children sitting on the ground. Rin looked really worried and Mikuo looked weak, almost to the point that he will faint. He was pale and blood was rushing out of his body in a tremendous speed. "Oh my... Mikuo! What happened? Why didn't you tell us right away?" Flare exclaimed. Mikuo raised his head in a weak manner and said while panting heavily, "I... believe I was... bi... bitten b... by some creature... be... before... I didn't want to... to worry you guys so I... didn't t... tell you..." Rin pulled an annoyed face and shouted "You made us worry even more!" Tears started to blur Rin's vision, "You idiot..." Mikuo gasped at Rin's sudden change of language.

Sparkling tears fell on his shiny black vest. It fell like rain drops until it was unstoppable. His vest was almost drenched. He sat up and wiped the tears off Rin's face, "Now, dear Rin... I won't... die... I can s... still... be healed..." Rin's eybrows crossed each other, "What if you won't be healed and die huh?" Mikuo just smiled without any word slipping out of his mouth. Flare flew between Mikuo and Rin, "I guess we should find a safe shelter here... then we could heal Mikuo." Rin blinked her eyes amd glanced at Mikuo. He was so white, his lips are pale, eyes drowsy and his body was shivering.

Rin cried more and more. She is a very sensitive girl, well, I should explain it to some guys who might get me wrong. She thinks almost wholly negative. Just like now, Mikuo seems that he is about to die, so, Rin will think that Mikuo would _really die. _What seems to happen will happen for Rin, especially if the thing is negative.

Okay, everyone gets it now I guess.

"Let us find shelter." Rin said dramatically with a sigh and a dark shadow cast on her eyes, "Let's" Flare said in agreement. Rin gave Mikuo a piggyback ride, "He's been eating a lot... How heavy. "she grunted, he shadow in her s suddenly disappeared, "Sorry for... Being... Hea... Heavy... " Mikuo coughed blood later on, Rin gave out a squeal and scowled, "Shut up Mikuo, don't comment on things I say anymore, you are just going to cough blood and feel sick-er and... Stain my dress... "she said the last statement with a mix of sarcasm and sadness, "And shut up. " Mikuo gave out a very soft, weak chuckle because Rin just repeated her statement without knowing she did say that already.

Rin grunted as they walked the rocky road. She was definitely annoyed. Mikuo was heavier and taller than Rin that his feet are on the ground being dragged. His shoes were dirty and almost worn out because of the rocks, thorns and other random objects you would find in the forest scratched it. His feet were hurt but he didn't even dared to spek again because of the statement Rin exclaimed. Rin almost stumbled across a rock but, fortunately, she regained her balance, "That was close! " and then Rin gave out an evil smirk, feeling evilly humorous, "If I fell, maybe Mikuo's precious baby head will crack open revealing his pink brain and blood will form a puddle to be drunk by the dead... "Mikuo gulped at her evil statement, feeling an evil aura embracing him.

"If you are possessed, let me go and die here!" Mikuo whimpered like a poor baby while flailing his feet around making Rin almost drop him, "Woah, Mikuo, I was just kidding! Don't take things too seriously... I am no retarded girl who is possessed by the shitty devil! "laughed Rin while catching Mikuo, "Don't joke around again like that... I might have killed you if I am... Not in... This situation... "Mikuo coughed lightly. Rin gave a little 'hmph' and thought, _'He'll regret killing me though, I bet he'll scream his head off... Once I die. ' _Rin gave out a little sigh_. 'Will he kill me in the future though? ' _Rin pondered and stayed silent and kept walking.

Blood dripped and dripped from Mikuo's injured leg, probably luring some predators. "Good thing, I have something to keep the predators away. " Flare mentioned as she held out a small brown bag which was sealed by a tiny rope at the top. It looked like a witch's bag that contained magic dust and crap. "What is that? It smells kinda worse than the worst poop I let out. " Rin questioned Flare while twitching her nose, "It's manure from the special kind of pheonix that Master Kaito once kept. The smell is so strong and horrible to animals, it keeps them away but others dared to get near us like the carnivorous animals a while ago. " Flare said while turning her head left to right. Hearing this, Rin had her mouth shaped like an 'o'. A few seconds later of awkward silence and some walking, they saw a glowing green rock with sparkles coming out of it every now and then.

LOL Magic Glitter Rock~ (That's what I call it)

"Good, we found a Fairy Powerscource! We can teleport now to Master Kaito! "Flare twirled in excitement and dashed to the so called Powerscource. She placed her hands in front of the beautiful stone and the green light was absorbed by her palms, _'So she's sucking power from the rock? Cool! ' _Rin thought in excitement. It took Flare 3 minutes to fully absorb the power from the Powerscource. "I am fully CHARGED! " Flare exclaimed, almost roaring. She jumped a few times and dashed to Rin and Mikuo. She chanted the teleportation spell kissed both children's foreheads and there was another blinding flash. *Heavenly music~*

It wasn't a Magic Glitter Rock D:

* * *

><p><strong>MY: Chapter sucks. It is short for me LOLOL~ Prince Charming in armour will never come because I poisoned him~ °×°<strong>

**R: Our author has gone crazy! **

**L: To think about it, she has silenced us for a lot of chapters. **

**R: Yeah, yeah. Thanks for saying the obvious. Idioot! **

**L: No prob and I am no idioot. **

**M: LOOL**

**K: I think we are going to have 2 OCs next chappie... **

**M: Stop spilling, stop spilling! **

**K: Okay, okay... *whisper* killjoy. **

**L: TROLOLOL I heard that! **

**R: Look! Shii-chan or Juri-chan (whatever her name is...) is spacing out again! **

**M: I thought she was staring at the flower vase infront of her. **

**K: Her hobby is spacing out and imagining things, drawing, sleeping and singing/listening to music. **

**L: Holy bananas, YOU STALKER! **

**K: You'll know in the next chapter why I know these things. **

**R: Miku-san is staring at Juri-chan. Cute. :3**

**L: LOL what's with the cat face? **

**K: *sigh* twins... **

**M: She's spacing out... Let's take a picture~**

**K: She sounds drunk. **

**R: Hey, we never went to school anymore... **

**L: Maybe in chapter 19-20 we'll be going to school again. **

**K: With a very good excuse... *smirk***

**(screaming of Gumi can be heard.) **

**L: LOLOL**

**R: You always say LOLOL instead of LOL. **

**L: I said LOL once, okies~? **

**MY: BYE-NYA MINNA~! **

**R: *swoon* **

**K: Never expected her to say that... **

**L: *shaking Rin violently but she doesn't wake up***

**M: I beg all the peoople here to please review... Juri-chan doesn't get much inspiration~ **** Thaank you~ ^^**


	17. At The Tree

**CHAPTER 17**

Kaito was sitting on a large wooden chair which looked like a tree trunk in the mini-library beside the gigantic tree (chapter 16) while reading a fiction book called 'I am a demoN'. It had a bloody red coloured cover and the writings were in black. The mini-library was like a regular house but it had big cryatal sliding doors so you can see from outside that inside that house is a mini-library.

The book awhile ago actually sat on the top shelf alone at the shelf farthest from the door and after reading a chapter he found it very interesting and decided to read it furthermore and also one reason that he decided to read it in the first place is due to the events happening regarding demons. The book only possesses a few chapters but each one consists a several thousand of words. It was only as thick as a pad paper. The story's font size was a bit larger than the regular font that authors use so the whole book looked thick. It was about a girl, a half-demon who happened to be the daughter of Satan, fortunately, she didn't know this. She also didn't know that she's a half demon, possesses immortality and demonic powers (well, of course LOL) that are as the same level as her father's, one is the ability to make things explode, even humans, without touching them. Even though she's a half demon, she didn't lack any of her father's powers, and she even have some that are way better than the powers of her father.

* * *

><p>The story will be published afterwards...<p>

* * *

><p>Kaito closed the book and let it rest on his lap. He raised his head and sighed, "I regret staying at this place. It has been 4 hours since there was a notice that Mikuo was with Rin, entering Medorina..." He stood up from his chair, the book being dangled in his hand. He pulled the stepping stool beside him and stepped on it, putting the book back on the highest shelf, "... But I have no choice but to stay here. Priests orders." He gave out another sigh.<p>

He stepped out of the stepping tool and went back to his chair, "I think I should ask someone to make a cushion for this chair." He looked around, no one was there. So he got up and walked around. After walking, he gave out a 'hmm...' sound, "Maybe she is in the treehouse." He went back inside the mini-library. In the mini-library, there were stairs that lead up to the highest point of the tree but it isn't really visible from afar. It was made wood from the Narra tree so termites won't be able to destroy it and that people wouldn't fall down when the termites lived there. Sadly, it cost a lot of Narra trees to build those stairs but do not worry my readers, Kaito himself replaced them with Narra seedlings! Give him a buffet or a lot of energy drink. Seriously. No one helped him 'cause the fairies are doing their own work everyday and it is Kaito's own work to plant a big number of seedlings by himself.

Kaito climbed the stairs for 3 minutes and reached a treehouse coloured in turquoise blue. Oh and FYI there were no railings on the stairs so... hold on the trunk if you're gonna use it. Kaito walked on the wooden floor which seemed much like a balcony and knocked on the door quietly, "Anyone home?" He said in a gentle tone. He stood there waiting for a full minute and he heard someone inside grab the doorknob. The door opened silently and slowly. Behind it was a girl at the age of 9. She had her arms behind her back and she was looking at the blue prince with a surprised look plastered on her face.

She had very dark brown shoulder length hair which almost appeared like black, her bangs were covering her left eye, she wore a white shirt (which looks like the shirt that business men and women wear) with long sleeves that reached past her knuckles. Accompanying it was a plain sky blue tie with a navy blue brooch with a gold outline attached to the tie and her skirt matches the color of the brooch. Her boots were pretty much like Alisa from Tekken 6. Kaito bought the cosplay boots for her since the girl liked playing Tekken 6 so much and of course, her favourite character was Alisa. She also like playing Leo.

"M-Master... what would you like me to do?" She brought both of her arms in front of her and fiddled with her slim fingers. Kaito chuckled at the shy girl and patted her head, "Why are you still shy? Anyways..." the girl let out a 'nyu~' sound, Kaito chuckled once again, "Kitty... cat." He managed to whisper, "Kitty cat?" The girl asked, "Nah, I just imagined something... oh yeah, can you help me sew a cushion for the chair I sit on the mini-library? My butt is getting flat... lately." He then rubbed his butt. The girl mouthed an 'o' and stepped out of the door, "As you wish Master..." Kaito stopped rubbing his butt and slightly frowned,

"Please, just call me Kaito..."

"Y-yes Mas- Kaito..."

"Very well Julie..."

"Uhm... sorry but I prefer to be called Juri-chan..."

"Fine, Juri-chan then. By the way, why are you saying sorry all of a sudden?"

Kaito headed for the stairs,

"O-oh, it is nothing... you... you don't need to know the reason..."

Juri-chan followed Kaito,

"Okay, if you say so. Where's Mikaga?"

"Oh, she's in the meadow... probably slacking off again..."

"Yeah, that lazy girl."

"Hmm..."

"You two are different, when you have free time you draw, space out and imagine things, take a nap or sing... while Mikaga sleeps and..."

"Uuuu..."

"...when you two need to work you work and she doesn't. She hardly works everyday."

"That's Mika-san..."

Kaito gave out a very jolly laugh.

When they were in the mini-library, Juri-chan reached out for a drawer. She took out a medium-sized navy blue box and opened it to check if Mikaga hasn't stolen anything. Mikaga like to play scissors. There was a measuring tape, a pair of scissors, needles of different sizes stuck out of a cat face-shaped cushion and threads of different colors rolled on a Popsicle stick. She closed the box again, "Complete...". She also grabbed a large roll of green cloth.

She put the box and cloth on the floor near Kaito's 'reading chair', sat in front of it on the floor and started to sew.

* * *

><p><strong>MY: HI YOOOOOOO!<strong>

**R: You should've said that at the beginning.  
><strong>

**L: LOLOL  
><strong>

**MY: *frown* anyway, do you guys agree in making this a crossover with Kuroshitsuji?  
><strong>

**M: Ah, that show. LOL  
><strong>

**K: Sebastian sounds like me!  
><strong>

**R: Hell no, he doesn't  
><strong>

***and the fight started.*  
><strong>

**M: Juri-chan draws Ciel cutely~  
><strong>

**L: He looks taller in the drawing... *twists the paper drawn on*  
><strong>

**MY: Yeah, just don't destroy it, that is my-  
><strong>

**M: RIIIIIIIIIP My bad, I was just, borrowing the paper...  
><strong>

**MY: - masterpiece.  
><strong>

**L: Miku-san, you should've asked me to give it to you~!  
><strong>

**M: So-o-ory.  
><strong>

**MY: Please review and also review for my story 'Vocaloid Chatroom' it is a question and answer fic! I'll try to make a poll on my profile about the crossover thingy...  
><strong>


	18. Long Time No See Lovelies

[fanfiction . net]/s/9727659/1/1-OOO-OOO

sorry if I haven't updated in 2 years...?

The link above is the rewritten version of Lost in the Heart of the Woods. I hope you'll follow and read it :)

In case you want to talk to me more, find me on:

twitter: Mikayo_da_yo

tumblr: the-very-reluctant-hero and ask-eren-chan

DeviantArt: mikagayoishi


End file.
